Silent Eternity
by A Girl Named Logan
Summary: Seth has been waiting a century for this day to come, but now it's here, he has to fight to fix his broken imprint, and she has to fight for what she really wants from him, and rediscovers who she really is with his help. Seth faces an internal struggle with his morals and the law against what he's wanted for so long. M for abuse and later adult scenes.
1. Chapter 1

AN

This is set somewhere in the next century, because I wanted Seth to have some more depth to him than he might with the rest of the pack around. I'm well aware that the future would be a lot different from the present day, but it was just a lot less of a faff to let it be similar to today than create a futuristic world inside an already screwed up fantasy world.

DISCLAIMER

I actually do own Twilight. Seriously, you can get it at any good bookstore or supermarket.

* * *

An Introduction

Here I was again.

The hot, young, newly qualified gym teacher, and the giggling group of young ladies. Nope... she wasn't in this group.

I sighed and began conducting my very first lesson of the new school year. Don't get me wrong, I loved my job, I loved my new life, I loved these opportunities. But it didn't stop me from searching.

Wait, let me backtrack. You probably don't even remember who I am at this point. It's been so long...

My name is Seth Clearwater. I'm 23 years old. I've been 23 for a while now. Nearly a hundred years, in fact. Don't freak out. I'm still Seth, still a shape-shifter. But there's just me and Jake left now. Our brothers... the original pack, they either found their forevers and died with them, or gave up and died alone.

I refused to die alone. I knew she was out there.

Of course, Jake had Nessie. He would always have his forever. At least he made our little pack that much less lonely. But it was oh so quiet when we phased.

We were living in South Dakota for the moment. Just moved in, in fact. We'd probably get away with spending five years here. Of course, we were here with the rest of the Cullen clan. We each had our own small unit on the large, abandoned farm. Well, I say "each". Only I had my own. Everyone else got to share with their mate.

Carlisle and Esme had the largest unit. We treated it as the main house, where we spent family time. Jake was working on the Police force, as he had been for 40 years now. He always had to start from the bottom though, each time he changed his identity when we moved. I'd been working as a gym teacher for around 20 years. I spent some time as a cop before that, but I couldn't handle all the agro. We were posing as brothers.

Jasper, Rose and Emmet were just beginning their sophomore year. Edward, Bella and Alice took their place as freshmen. Nessie was in her final year of middle school. Carlisle of course took his place as a doctor. Nessie was posing as Bella's sister, just as Rose and Jasper posed as twins again.

However, this time around, I had a different plan. I pretty much had my own cottage this time, and Esme had of course decked it out spectacularly. Bang up to date and utterly flawless. It was definitely a single man's home, but it also had a family touch. It had been Edward's idea. He of all people seriously knew how my mind worked. He knew I was lacking something.

I needed to care. I needed to protect. That's why I hadn't given up yet, after all. The forms were all filled out, the inspections were done, and by the end of the week, the ball would be rolling. I would be taking my first foster child any time now. My wolfy soul glowed at the prospect.

Now, back to class.


	2. Chapter 2

An Internal Conflict

Alice chuckled as I swatted the volleyball in her general direction. I knew she would manage it, even pretending to be human, she was so dainty. Edward smiled subtly in my direction. He knew I was buzzing for next week. I stepped up the energy level in the class. There were a few groans, but I was getting good at making this fun.

The morning progressed uneventfully. Jacob took his lunch break with me on the picnic tables at the front of the school.

"Anything?" he asked, chewing his sandwich eagerly.  
"Nope," I sulked, picking at my apple. Jake swatted at me.  
"Cheer up, you can't have seen everyone here yet. Who knows, she might still be a preschooler!" he joked.

I knew he was right. It was just... I had just felt something different this time. It was my idea to come to SD in the first place. I just wanted to be here. But, this was a pretty small town in a pretty large state.

Jake's radio dinged and he took off with barely a grumble at being ripped from his lunch. He loved his job.

I took the roll call for my final class of the day.

"Orla Willowson?" I damn near ticked her off, who could skip the first day?

Even my wolf ears didn't catch a response. And sure enough, when I looked up, the other students shook their heads. This was junior class Y. And why oh why did they have to be so disruptive.

I could hear a gaggle of girls giggling as I sauntered around the gym hall, assigning fair teams for a friendly game of softball.

"Hey sir, how old do you have to be to qualify as a teacher?" one of them swooned.  
"Depends how old you think I look!" I chuckled back.

I'd had students flirt with me before. I'd almost gotten in a hell of a lot of trouble in my second year of teaching when a student accused me of molesting her. She'd come to perv on me in the staff showers after school, and when I refused her efforts to get her grade raised, she'd let out a scream. Carlisle made the case go away.

It still made me nervous to try and find my imprint in a school though, even knowing how Jacob and Quil had dealt with their young imprints. It just wasn't sexual until they wanted it to be. I don't think, being as old as I technically was, I would have the guts to touch anyone under 30, let alone the legal limit. But all the same... teenagers. Urgh.

My wolf ears hear the front door of the gym open, followed by the girls changing room door. A brief moment later, an unexpected head poked into the hall.

Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

An Unexpected Guest

"Class dismissed!" he called, even though it had barely begun, "Need you, bro," he nodded in my direction and helped me shoo the students out.

"'Sup?" I asked him, speaking low even though we were alone. Didn't want any eaves droppers.  
"Think your second job is about to start..." he trailed off.

A familiar middle age woman slipped into the room. Heather, the social worker who I had been assigned too.

"Good afternoon, Seth, sorry to interrupt your lesson. You had a student missing from your last class, correct?"  
"Yeah, Orla Willow...something," she slammed a cardboard file into my hand before I could finish.  
"She's yours, if you'll take her for a while. Have a glance... it won't be easy. This is the tenth time we've tried to place her this year."

I opened up the thick booklet. Her picture looked back at me. A small, skinny girl with green eyes and violet hair, just 16 years old. That smile was far too forced for that to have been a happy 16 years, and those eyes...

I read on.

Her mother had abandoned her with her uncle to return to life as a prostitute when Orla was just 3. He had beaten and raped her for a decade. Just as she thought she'd finally found a family that would keep her for the long term, they had adopted a younger child instead. Throwing her back into the system .

She was angry. She was violent. She didn't want to eat, didn't want to go to school, she didn't want to and wouldn't do anything anymore. She wouldn't even talk.

My heart was torn.

"I know it's a lot to take in. I know you haven't done this before. But, we're really out of options, and with your connections with the Cullen family, your brother in the police, and yourself in education, it just seems the kind of environment this kid needs. She'll be a handful, but I've worked with her since we took her off that horrible man, and I'd just love to see that bubbly little angel come back."

I nodded. I'd prepared for this. I followed Heather upstairs, and she called Orla from the girl's changing rooms.

Everything else is just a blur. I didn't take in much after her in the flesh.

My forever.

But my forever was broken.

I pulled up outside my cottage, Orla slumped next to me and her luggage weighing the back end of my car down.

"Are you ready?" I asked her tentatively.  
Her gaze remained fixed on the dashboard. Her lips creased into a fine line. She shrugged.  
"Well, come on then, I guess. I'll grab your bags."

I stepped out, pushing my seat forward to reach into the back and grab a couple of her holdalls. She didn't budge. I deposited her bags at the door and returned to open the car door for her. I pulled a bow like a chauffeur, attempting to get a smile out of her, but she just glared at me in contempt.

"Come on, I know it's not going to be easy. Just go and chill in your room and I'll get some dinner on."  
She turned her had to glare at me. I flinched internally.  
"Please?" I just about squeaked, holding out my hand.

She ignored it, but made her way to the door all the same. I grabbed the rest of her bags and joined her, leading her in. She followed me upstairs to the second bedroom, that I'd dedicated to being my foster room. I motioned to her to open the door, as I had my hands full. She stepped in and just... stood.

I hadn't expected social services to let a "23" year old man take care of a teenage girl, so I hadn't exactly focused the decor towards being feminine. But it was pretty neutral. It was a corner room, and I'd left both the window walls white, while painting the others red. The flooring was done in a dark wood, as were the twin bed, the wardrobe, the dresser and the bedside table. I'd thought of getting a desk for the room, but I didn't think a troubled teen would really do all that well with private internet access. The computers were downstairs. The bedding and curtains were red and white stripped, and there was a large beenbag in the window corner with a few storage bins.

I thought it looked pretty funky. Modern, fresh. Orla didn't even seem to take it in. She just stood.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. The bathroom is across the hall, erm, we should probably pop out after dinner and get you some, you know, girly stuff. My room is next door to this one, and across from mine is the den. There's a TV and a mini fridge and some books in there, if you'd like."

She didn't respond to me. I didn't even see a flicker that she'd registered a word I said.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to make me a list of food you like? I don't really do a lot of cooking... I just warm up the stuff Esme Cullen freezes for me. She'll make anything you like. My tastes are rather narrow, and she loves to experiment. There's always snacks and fruit and sandwich stuff in the kitchen if you get the munchies."

I loitered nervously in the doorway for a few moments. Eventually, she turned to look at me and her menacing glare softened slightly and she gave a curt nod. I left the door ajar and scuttled down stairs to perch on the sofa. Waiting. She was my imprint. I would be there to wait on her hand and foot every second of every day. I just wish I knew what she needed from me. My wolf ears listened acutely. I heard a sniff and my heart broke. She was so miserable.

I could hear her sobbing quietly to herself. A human wouldn't have heard it, she'd clearly practised being quiet. I needed another excuse to go and see her. I quickly jotted the address and my cell number on a scrap and jogged up the stairs.

"Hey, uh, Orla? I thought you might want this? Oh...uh...erm... are you ok? Of course you're not ok, that's why you're crying. Erm, what can I do to make it better? Is there anything I can do that will help?"

I set the paper on her bedside cabinet and hovered near her. I was well over a foot and a half taller than her, and doubled her in width. She was as little and lithe as Alice. Her legs were long for her proportions, but stuck out like twigs in her black leggings under her baggy hoody.

"Please, Orla, please. I mean, at least sit down. Here, there's tissues and bits in the top drawer," I reached for them, placing them on the bed, "Orla, please. I'm meant to be here to help you and care for you. Please sit down with me."

I reached forward, brushing against her wrist and used the light touch to guide her back towards the bed and I sat down with her. She flinched at my touch, but didn't try to pull away. She didn't sink into it either though, as I had seen imprints do in the minds of my pack brothers.

"I... I know you don't talk much. But can you at least nod or shake your head? Can I get just a little bit of insight into what I can do?"

She nodded, and used a tissue to wipe her eyes. They were still streaming, but she had stopped sobbing. My heart lifted a little. She was at least letting me in a little.

"Are you hungry?" She shook her head no.  
"Will you eat something for me later?" A tentative nod. I was unsure, but left it.

I tried to pat her wrist again, but she yanked it away. Fear and tears welled up in her face. She was... oh...

"Oh... you... you think I'll be like... like him. Are you scared of me?" A vigorous nod, that was a certain yes.  
"Do you think I'll... that I'll hurt you?" she hesitated and shook no. I sighed in relief.  
"You're just as shocked about being put into a single guy's home as I am about getting a young girl, huh?" Yes.  
I chuckled. "Well, this is a bit of a learning curve for both of us. You're the first child in my care, you know?" No.  
"Even more shocking?" Yes. "Well, I'll do my best not to screw up, ok?" was that almost a smile?

"I... I know why Jacob was with Heather at the school. He's my brother, by the way. Well, half brother. Sort of half brother. Ish. But, I know what you'd been doing, or trying to do. I'm not really big on punishments or curfews, but stuff like that won't be happening here, get me?" Yes. Her eyes were leaking again.  
"No, no, Orla, don't cry again. It's not a big deal, you're not in any kind of trouble with me. I just hate to think... you're a young girl. You still have the chance to do anything you want. Don't throw that away. If you can't do that for yourself, could you do it for me? Make me think I'm making some sort of difference?" Yes.

I shuddered in relief. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if Jacob hadn't driven round the corner at that very second. If he hadn't pulled her away and... well, I'd have wasted a hundred years.

"Has Heather told you why you're here with me?" No.  
"I'm your last shot. There's no one left locally to take you, and they can't just hand you off to another authority. I'm pretty much all you've got until you leave school. Will you give this a shot with me?" She sniffed, but... yes.  
I grinned, "Thanks. I know you're a good kid, it'll get better. Uh, do you want any help unpacking?" No.  
"Do you want some space now, to chill?" she looked up at me and made her head to nod, but shook it instead.  
"Ok, kid, I'll stay. Here, let's stick a movie on in the den.

She followed me down the hall tentatively. I could see her looking around, taking in some of the art I'd been collecting. She was becoming a little more comfortable at least. I picked a random comedy from the rack and popped it in, plopping down onto the well worn two seater. I took up more than half of it, but she was tiny, she would fit. She took one look and sat on the floor.

My arm reached hers before she was down.  
"No, Orla, just... sit. Here, if anyone should be sitting on the floor, it's me. I... I didn't think. Sorry, single man lifestyle. I... uh... know you wouldn't want to be too... uh... close on such a small thing. Here, get comfy. I'll get a... see, fine!" I stuttered my way through grabbing a cushion and sitting on the floor. She sat at the very edge of the couch, tense.  
"Is this...uhh...too...uhh... Do you still want me to stay?"

She tentatively nodded but remained scrunched up for quite a while. I eventually heard her shuffle and relax. I chilled a bit too, and we made it through half the movie before the sounds of my growling stomach began to drown it out. I only had to look up at her and she nodded. Yes, it was dinner time. She chose a chicken casserole out of my freezer stock, and I snacked on a few ham sandwiches while it was cooking. The family sized meal was usually all mine... I couldn't wait for Esme to do Orla some individual portions.

Dinner was quiet – well, it would be with a mute. But, it wasn't awkward or tense. I didn't feel as nervous as I had earlier that she hated being here. She certainly wasn't happy with me, but I didn't feel like she felt I was an imminent threat anymore. I had to appreciate that. She pushed her plate aside with more than half of her modest helping left. I frowned.

"You've really not eaten a lot, Orla. Should I keep this for later?" I queried.  
She shook her head and made to get up. I didn't try to stop her. She'd done pretty well for what a day she'd had. I could work on her eating habits later, for now it was her happiness that bothered me. That is, until I heard the unmistakeable plash of vomit hitting the toilet bowl.

I dashed upstairs, not caring that I shouldn't have been able to hear.  
"Orla, Orla!" I called, banging on the bathroom door. There was no response, but she hadn't locked it so I walked in anyway.

She was on her knees bent over the toilet, retching. Her face was streamed with tears and her fists were clenched so hard I could smell the blood that was leaking from her palms as her nails dug in. I wanted to be mad at her. I crouched down by her side and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Did you do that to yourself?" I already knew it was a yes when she didn't respond. "You know, it's probably not the best idea when we're trying to get you all happy and healthy, hmm?"

I sat with her until she stopped heaving, before running her a glass of tap water which she didn't refuse.  
"Here," I said, getting a toothbrush from the new packet I'd purchased for fostering. "Come on, come and sit downstairs for the evening. I'll have the neighbours pick you up some shampoo and stuff for you. We'll stay in tonight, get comfy in the lounge, hmm? You can have a sofa all to yourself and everything. Come on, it's ok, don't cry."

I fought hard to take her in my arms to comfort her. I knew any kind of closeness when she was already emotional would just make her worse. Her face was a state and there was vomit in her hair and on her clothes.

"Hey, come on, rinse yourself off. I know my stuff is nothing special, but it's just apple, nothing too manly or anything. And, uhh, do you know which bag you have some pjs in or anything?" She shook her head, sort of defensively. "Well, a top of mine won't do any harm for one night right? It'll be down to your knees. Use the red towels in the cupboard; I got them new, for you."

I smiled at her as she gave a simple nod and waited for me to leave. He teary eyes showed some appreciation, even if she didn't want to show anything. I shut the door behind me as I left. She didn't lock it. After laying one of my long sleeved t-shirts out for her on the bed, I sat downstairs. Edward was waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 4

A Settling

"Is she ok?" I asked him, whispering.  
"No. Not even a little bit," he said bluntly.  
"What do I have to do to make it better?"  
"Just... she's calmer when you're there, but she doesn't want any kind of control or interference. Even though I think that's what she needs. She's a very hurt little girl. Maybe you should read the rest of her file, learn from the mistakes of the last carers she's had."  
"Does she think I want to... you know, hurt her?" the sound barely left my lips. It made me wince to even think it.  
"Not necessarily you," he soothed, "just men."

I knew he wouldn't tell me all her thoughts and secrets - that just wouldn't be fair to her privacy. I knew the Cullens would help as much as they could. But not only was I her guardian, I was her imprint. That put such a limit on what they could do for us. There was so much I would have to figure out for myself. We both heard the shower stop and he slipped out, leaving me with the comfort that in a real emergency, he would use his power to help me.

Orla pattered down stairs shortly after he had left. The lime of my shirt clashed horrifically with her purple hair, but she looked better than I had seen her all day. I smiled warmly and she sat on the opposite sofa, tucking her knees up inside the shirt.

"I... uh, thought we could read this together, if that's ok with you?" I said softly, gesturing to the file lying on the coffee table between us." She shrugged her shoulders, worry showing through.  
"Or, I could read it and you could help me understand? I know I'm new to this, but your side of the story is more important to me than someone else's opinion."

Her response was less begrudging and I sat on the floor in front of her, propping the folder open on my knees. I flicked the television on and gave her the option to change over to whatever. She just left it on in the background.

"I know it can't be nice, having your life stored away into a cardboard wallet. But you're practically an adult, you should get some say in how your childhood ends. I won't even try to suggest I know what's best for you. I don't even know your favourite colour."

I didn't even want to think about some of the things we read that night. And we only covered her years in foster care, I think we'd both prefer to not expose Orla to her time before that.

"You don't really take too kindly to care then, hmm?"  
She shrugged.  
"Maybe that was harsh. Maybe more... care on your own terms?"  
She nodded, that was better.  
"Well, maybe we should get some kind of system? A way for you to tell me when you need me and how much you need me?"  
She scoffed. I flinched. Maybe not. Maybe I was being too soft. I tried a different angle.  
"How far can I trust you to come to me if you need something? Like, anything from a ride to school to a ride out of a nasty situation. If you need me to go away or if you need me to come and hug it all better."  
She cocked her head uncertainly, then frowned and waved her arm at the file.  
"Or do you not trust that I would be there? That I would do it? You think I'd be like them?"

She nodded and fiddled with her sleeve nervously. At least two of the families had disregarded her opinion entirely, and the rest had pretty much only humoured her decisions until it was inconvenient. She was ready to leave the conversation alone now, and we took some quiet time idly watching the TV for an hour or so. It wasn't late yet. I was lost in my own thoughts when a little cold finger touched my shoulder.

"Oh, hey, sorry, in my own little world there. Are you ok?"  
She nodded and eyed the living room door, wanting to get out.  
"Oh, sure, it didn't click I was blocking your way. How about we get some stuff put away? You'll need clothes and stuff for school."

She didn't really have much in the way of clothes or possessions. The bulk of her packing was oversized hoodies, with just a few t-shirts and trousers and a pair of pjs.  
"Alice Cullen would have a great time shopping for you," I chuckled, trying to make light of the situation she was obviously ashamed about. She scowled at me. "But what you have is fine," I winced.

The final bag was just bits and bobs. Bits and bobs she wanted to keep private to herself. She slid it under her bed without even looking in it. I had hoped she'd have pictures or books or something to give the room a little more personalisation. It felt very sterile, not at all how I'd remembered Leah's room being when she was 16. I flopped down on the bean bag as she stuffed her underwear into the dresser. It was still only 9.

"Here, come sit with me. Grab that notebook out of the top drawer, you can ask me some stuff, if you'd like?"  
She joined me willingly enough. Her knee brushed my forearm as she got herself comfortable. She tried to pretend she hadn't noticed but I saw her flinch all the same. I ignored it, she was glad.  
"Go on then. I'll tell you anything you like." I grinned encouragingly as she bent over and scribbled.


	5. Chapter 5

A System

_Who are the Cullens?_

"Oh, crap yeah, I forgot you wouldn't have met them yet. They're my good friends from back home. Carlisle and Esme have seven adopted children. They own this farmland where the cottage is and live in the big house we passed on the way. Jacob lives in another cottage on the land too. They're lovely people. Very generous."

_Are the kids in my school?  
_"All but Nessie, yes. Though they're only freshmen and sophomores. Rose is the oldest girl, but she can be a bit of an acquired taste. Everyone loves Alice."  
_Boys?  
_"Yeah, three boys. Emmet, Jasper and Edward. I wouldn't get any ideas though. They all kind of... pair up. Emmet and Rose, Jazz and Alice, Edward and Bella. Heather thought it was weird. I guess it's kind of a coping mechanism for them. They each have a backstory as well." I chose my words carefully. I couldn't lie to my imprint.

_Do you have a girlfriend?_

I chuckled. "Nah, got more important stuff to deal with for now. New job, new house, new town, new you. I'm sure she'll come along when the time is right. There's no point in forcing anything."

Then, the hard one came.  
_Why are you doing this? _I raised my eyebrows as she wrote. _Why would you take someone like me?_

I sighed. I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her and tell her it was because I loved her and I was made to make everything better for her. But her question was more generic.  
"My native heritage bases a lot on care and protection. I almost joined the police with Jake, but it was a bit too feisty for me. I wasn't too great at making people miserable if I tried to ticket them or anything. Teaching gave me more of the care side. Helping kids grow and learn and being a support system. Deciding to foster was kind of the next level to that. Sort of... round the clock teaching. I know the only way I can really fulfil my purpose is to help someone else reach their potential. You just got the short straw of being my guinea pig."

She smiled. A genuinely warm smile that melted my heart. It faded all too soon, but that smile was the epitome of everything I had told her. I continued to beam back at her long after her expression had flattened out, but you could practically feel a weight be lifted from the room and our little form of chat became much more casual. Even a little silly. I thought I almost heard a giggle at one point. But as the evening wore on, the mood turned heavy again.

_What did you mean about a system?_

"Just a way for you to alert me if something is going on you want me to fix," I said slowly, not trying to be forceful or over protective. "Something subtle. Something with a little bit, a medium and a lot. But also, something I can do that would make it better."

She laid one finger on my arm, _little, _she wrote. Two fingers, _medium_, three fingers, _lots. _I could work with that.

"Well, what's a little bit? What makes you a little bit?"

She just shrugged. Her emotions were too unpredictable. Anything could set her off.  
"Well, what makes you feel better?"

_Calm. Quiet. Company. Closeness. This is good. _

I frowned at closeness.

"But, Orla, you flinch if I even accidentally touch you. Closeness?"  
_It makes me jump. But it's comforting. It's weird. You make it not scary._

She smiled up at me shyly.

"Don't be embarrassed by it. Go on, I know you've had some nasty things go down. Is there anywhere off limits? Disregarding the obvious, of course..." I trailed off awkwardly, I felt 14 again.

_Neck, _was all she wrote in response. I shuddered at the memory of that page in her file. Yeah, I could see why that wouldn't be nice.

I shuffled slightly and sat up with her, our shoulders lightly touching. She smiled. Yes. This was ok. My imprint instincts relaxed as she softened into my arm. My wolf was happy, but my mind was scared of him becoming creepy. Imprints always ended up romantic, even though the legends didn't say they had to. But this broken little girl in my care couldn't possibly become my wife. Maybe I would be the exception. I might die alone after all. No, I cursed myself. She was my soul mate, after all. Whatever happened from now on, we would be together in one way or another. I smiled contentedly. Yes, I would follow her to the ends of the earth, no matter how many boys she went through, how many disagreements we had, I could handle that. I could handle anything that made her happy.

I relaxed and slung my arm around her shoulder, pulling her tight and rubbing her back.

"I'm so happy to have you here," I mumbled into her hair.  
_You're different to the others. You're not like a normal parent.  
_"I'm not trying to be your parent. I'm your guardian, I'm in charge of you. I have to do all the horrid parent stuff like grounding and I can't just let you have your way but... I think you know that. And I want you to know right now that if I say no, the only reason is because I don't want you to get hurt. Let's not have any more pages in that file, kay?"

She nodded against my chest and she settled in for a bedtime cuddle, leaving one hand free to converse with me. I barely moved a muscle until I felt her yawn against me, and even then, neither of us wanted to move. I leant against the wall, still holding her dosing form and we spent the night right there. The brand new bed felt a bit wasted.


	6. Chapter 6

Feeling Heathered

We were rudely awoken earlier than expected by frantic knocking on the front door. The alarm hadn't even sounded to get up for school yet. I could smell Heather's familiar perfume and I growled internally. I hauled myself up, leaving Orla half sat up, groggy and adorable and marched down the stairs, wrenching the door open with more force than I'd intended.

"Morning, Seth!" Heather squeaked, trying to peer around me into the house to catch a glimpse of Orla. "Did everything go ok? She always has a rough night at first with a new family, don't let it bother you, she'll settle down eventually," she hastened, panicking.

"Everything went fine. Only got half a plate down her, but that's another battle for another day. Had a little issue with purging, but she's ok. We had a quiet evening together and she slept well. Do you want to come in?"  
"Oh no, no, I just wanted to catch you before you headed off. Nip any issues in the behind before anything spirals out of control, you know." I nodded at her as she contained her little jump for joy.

She didn't say anything else and skipped off to her little car just as quickly as she had arrived. I shut the door with a huff. Just because Orla had been curled up and comfy didn't mean I was. My neck was stiff and I'd spent half the night trying to stay awake in case my imprint instincts took over in my sleep. I could control his thoughts in the day, but asleep? He just did what he liked.

Orla was tiptoeing down the stairs as I turned away from the entrance.

"Coffee?" I asked softly, pushing her ruffled fringe out of her face.

She nodded nervously. A single finger tapped me lightly as I passed her.

"Don't worry, kid. She was just checking I hadn't thrown you into the dumpster or let you burn the house down in the night," I chuckled. It made her a little happier, but she was still concerned.

There was a quick knock on the door at exactly 7am, as per usual. Esme had delivered my breakfast and dashed off again. Of course, there was an extra plate for Orla, and a bag of girly toiletries.

"Come on, come eat with me. First day of school for you."

She nodded glumly, picking at her scrambled eggs and pancake.

"You don't have to eat it all. You just have to keep it down, ok?" I coaxed softly. "I don't want to have to follow you into the bathroom or anything, or even worse, have you taken into a home to deal with it. Kick it in the butt before it gets out of hand, yeah?"

She nibbled gratefully. Esme's cooking could make anyone that little bit better in the morning.

We headed into school slightly earlier than usual. I figured she'd want to avoid staring and comments. We pulled into the staff car park, and I gave her a few moments to collect herself. Two fingers were on my arm. I gave them a squeeze.

"It'll be ok, you know. I know Rose and Jasper are taking junior classes for most things, so you'll probably have them in lessons with you. I don't suppose you have many friends here, right?"  
She nodded. Heather had told me how she hadn't formed a single friendship since she started this school as a freshman.

I let her make the first move to get out and get going. I followed close to her side and tried my best to give her a warm smile as she headed to the main building and I turned to go to the gym hall. I would find her again at lunch, if she didn't find me first. I wasn't teaching her today. That gave her some extra space from the teasing I knew was inevitable. I could smell Heather before I saw her. I groaned.

She didn't even knock. She just barged right in to my office and plonked herself into the seat across my desk.

"Well, do come in and make yourself at home," I told her sarcastically.

She merely huffed.

"I know you were lying this morning. You don't have to keep her if she's too much work. I'd like you to at least give her a few more days to settle though."

"What are you talking about?" I said, aghast.

"Orla? Orla sleep on her first night in a new home? Please, I've been working with her for three years. I know that can't be true."

"Just because you've been working with her doesn't mean you've taken the time to sit down and get to know her," I whispered.

She frowned.

"She's just a shell. Before the Leightons chose not to adopt her, she was bright and warm and lovely. This past year, she's just become so lost. I know Orla, I was her closest friend. But Orla is gone."  
"Maybe you just can't accept the new Orla. She's been hurt. She's had enough people deciding what she wants and what's best for her. Is it so shocking that I've sat down with her and gotten her side of the story?"

"She _spoke_ to you? We've not once had a word out of that girl!"

"Not 'spoke' spoke, but we chatted in a very Orla friendly way. I would say I got to know her moderately well."

She huffed again.

"I'm not at all convinced, Seth Clearwater, but as long as you're not booting her out, we'll let it slide. Call me with a convenient time to come and visit her on Saturday."

I spun around in my chair and punched the wall angrily just seconds after she left. It was only the second day and I'd already crapped up the plaster. I seriously hoped I didn't have a ratty group of teenagers to teach this morning.


	7. Chapter 7

A Quiet Brunch

I didn't. I had Emmet. I couldn't decide if that was worse. At least I was distracted while I chased him around the field for the football, both of us pretending to be faster-than-average humans. I wasn't doing much teaching this lesson, but football tryouts were this Friday. Emmet and Jasper were having a rematch of "who can play the best jock", after a genuine jock had wiped the floor with them a few years ago. I tackled him to the ground and raised the ball up in front of my team, throwing it to one of the other guys.

"Do you have any classes with Orla?" I whispered so only we could hear as we slowly trotted back to the group.

"I have history and English with her. Rose is in math with her now. Jazz has her in Science. It's just gym where she's on her own. But you're there for that," he replied.

As big and as threatening he could be, he knew when to tone it down.

I had a free period before lunch. I really needed to go and phase for a bit, but I couldn't be sure if Orla would be free too. So I sat in my office, twiddling my thumbs. I drifted into a day dream, starring Orla. She was graduating, we were celebrating, I was holding her hand...

I snapped myself out of it. I couldn't be thinking like that, even subconsciously. She was my imprint, yes, but she was also my charge. I snapped back to reality just in time, as I could smell something very familiar, and this time it was much more pleasant than Heather.

She smelled of strawberries and cinnamon and violets. It was a scent that had registered well in my mind during our night together. Not that our night together was anything uh... special. It was just what she needed. It was just what a good imprint should do, right? I had Alice and Edward again this afternoon. I definitely needed some advice from the former.

Her little face peaked shyly through the window in my door. I shot up from my desk and grinned warmly at her, opening the door with my other arm stretched out to welcome her. My face crumpled when her scowl set into me.

"Not a great start, honey?" I said softly as she fell against my chest.

She sank into me, barely holding her own weight. But she was as light as a feather to me. I fought hard against my instincts to scoop her up and run with her to hide somewhere safe and make it all go away. But this was the real world. I couldn't keep her away from everything, I could only help her as she faced it head on.

I snapped the blind shut and sank down into a corner, curling her into my body.

"Shhh, little one," I soothed, drawing circles on her back with my fingers as gently as I could.

She gave a small sniff, but she was relaxing in my arms. She rested her cheek against my shoulder and sighed.

"Do I need to beat any one up over this?" I joked, still drawing circles. She cocked her head to the side, indicating a maybe. "You can tell me names when we have our little chat this evening. Right now though, I'm hungry, and I think it's time my brother took us out for lunch. How does that sound?"

She gave a little nod and reluctantly let me help her stand. I never once let my hand slip from her back, even though other staff and students could clearly see us as we made our way to the front where Jake was waiting, as ever.

"Getting awfully close with a minor there, ey, little bro?" he chided, decked out in his complete police uniform. I felt Orla both try to pull away, but at the same time sink into my arm. "It's ok, chick. It's better to see someone making you happy than see you being miserable. We didn't get to properly meet yesterday. I'm Jacob Black, pleasure's all mine."

He reached out to shake her hand, giving it a little squeeze. Orla smiled sweetly. She was ever so pretty in the grey light of the autumn. I waited to feel a finger on my arm, but she pointed her smile up at me, nodding. She was comfortable. I pulled her into my side for a little hug.

"Come on, there's a place just down the block that gives cops free coffee," Jake grinned, and set us off towards his unmarked pickup.

"My treat guys," he said, giving us both a menu.

Orla pointed at a chicken salad sandwich and Jake nodded. I went for a ploughman's. I led Orla over to a secluded booth and scooted in next to her.

"I'm very proud of you," I whispered into her hair.

Her sweet smile returned to her face and she found my hand to squeeze it. I kept my fingers lightly laced with hers, under the table. Jake returned with three coffees and sat opposite us. He "accidentally" booted me under the table. I reluctantly let our hands fall apart. He smirked. Jake had been spending too much time with Edward, picking up all this smirking.

The food arrived, very generously sized. I could see the fear in Orla's eyes. Jake sensed something was up and booted me again. I hadn't told him about her trouble with food yet. Heck, I hadn't told him anything.

"Half is fine," I whispered softly to her. "Pretty good value here," I chuckled more audibly, not that Jake hadn't heard me anyway, "might even fill us up, huh, bro?"

"We're a pair of bottomless pits," Jacob joked, scooping up his steak bake and taking half of it in one bite.

Orla smiled a little more relaxed, and it was the first time I'd seen her properly enjoy something. Sure, she only managed half, but she'd also had some of the side salad and a few fries from our shared bowl. I was glowing. Jacob pretended not to notice when I slipped my arm around her waste for another subtle hug. Surely no one would suspect any kind of... adverse events were going on when we were in the presence of a copper. Even if he was a copper who slept with a girl who was pretending to be 13 every night. I didn't let Orla slip out of my arm, even as we left the diner and headed back to the car.

I was seriously fighting with my emotions. Holding her felt so right and made her so much better. But she was just a kid. And though I was fairly confident that I wouldn't cross any lines, I couldn't say the same for her. She looked at me in the same way Nessie looked at Jacob when Edward said she was old enough to date. Jake hadn't been her first date, something she regretted endlessly now that she knew about imprinting.

I wished Quil was here. He'd had to face the stigma of falling in love with someone he'd cared for as a baby. He'd had all the second glances. He'd gone from holding Claire's hand to cross the road, to holding her hand to signify they were an item. I groaned internally. Why couldn't I have chosen to be a senior this time? A slightly oversized senior, yes, but I'd still be sharing classes with my imprint. I could hold her and squeeze her and even kiss her and no one would bat an eye. I gulped. I probably shouldn't think about kissing Orla...

Jake dropped us off at the school and we parted quickly. She took off inside the main building, walking briskly with her head down to avoid people's stares. I headed off towards my own building.


	8. Chapter 8

Running

"So, you're the Willowson girl's next victim, huh?" a snotty voice cackled at me.

I turned to glare and saw the female gym assistant, Laura Rowley, whom I'd only met briefly. She didn't teach, she just loitered in the girl's locker room and in the corner of class. She was nothing more than a female presence, but she was certainly an intimidating one.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I glowered, feeling protective.

"My neighbour took her on earlier this year. Didn't even make it a week."

I scoffed. "And so you think I'll fail her just like everyone else has?"

She cackled again and shrugged her shoulders dramatically, "She's a lost cause. Just wait until she freaks out. If you make it more than a month you deserve a medal."

I spent the rest of my day in a mood. I brushed off Alice and Edward when they stayed behind to talk with me after class, even though I still really needed their help. I was pretty shaken by the conversation with Laura. What did she mean "when she freaks"? I knew there was a whole lot more to Orla, and I just hopped she would let me help her when the time came for me to see this side of her personality.

Orla smiled as she caught a glimpse of me mooching in my blue Ford hatchback as she came out of school. She had clearly had a better afternoon. Seeing her calmed me, just as I figured seeing me calmed her. I had thought for the longest time I would never get to experience this kind of serenity.

"Would you mind if I went for a run with Jacob after dinner?" I asked gently as we pulled into the driveway.

She knew I wasn't supposed to leave her unsupervised. Her face was confused and concerned. But she nodded all the same. I knew I was taking a risk giving her that bit of freedom, but the Cullens were close enough to stop her doing anything stupid. I didn't feel nervous about leaving her alone. Imprint instincts had to count for something, right?

I took her school bag for her and let her lead the way into the house. She headed to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. I tingled with pride at how comfortable she was.

"Pull out whatever you want for dinner from the freezer and throw it in the oven, will you, hun? I'm just gonna take a shower. TV's all yours."

I stroked her arm with my finger tips as I jogged past her up the stairs. I felt warm and fuzzy inside, and I could just tell she was feeling the same. I know she hasn't had very much alone time for the last three years, and now she was getting half an hour tonight. Just for a breather. It would be great for her.

I didn't get everything I wanted out of my shower. Let's just say I had a pretty regular relationship with myself. But those thoughts just didn't come. My mind was just consumed with Orla, and not only was she completely off limits, but I just didn't feel that way. I wrapped the towel around my waist and headed to my room, pulling on a pair of loose running shorts. Was it crossing the line to not wear a shirt to dinner in my own house? I shrugged. Not having one in the first place would save having to explain where it had gone when I came back without it.

Orla blushed as I entered the living room and plonked myself on the sofa next to her. I threw her a notepad and pen I had grabbed from the den on my way down. She smiled as I leant back with my arm out to welcome her in for a cuddle. She blushed even more, if it was possible, but obliged anyway. Her red cheeks were adorable. I felt for the first time like I had a shy little school girl staying with me, not the broken, beat up war horse she really was. I wanted more of the school girl. The horse would have to fade into history. I nuzzled into her hair, breathing her sweet scent deeply.

"You look happy," I purred into her ear.

She grinned and looked up at me with her dazzling eyes.

_I feel safe, _she scrawled.

I squeezed her tightly, almost pulling her into my lap. I felt for the very first time like I'd accomplished something in my lift.

Dinner was a happy and uneventful event. I hardly had to fight her to pick up her fork and tuck into the lasagne she had chosen. I beamed. My phone buzzed from her side of the table and she passed it to me. I saw her glance down and frown at it.

_Mine in 10, _was the text from Jacob.

I could see she was worried. I took her hand and brought it close to my face. Her chilly fingers were like ice against my hot cheek.

"This is your time to do whatever you want with. Just don't give me a reason to not trust you with it. I want to trust you, Orla. I want to know that you're ok enough that I can leave for a while and you won't collapse. I know you'll do me proud."

I gave her hand a lingering kiss. Tingles caressed my body in a way I'd never known before. I'd kissed plenty of girls, heck, I'd even laid my hands on a few boys during an odd phase in the last century. But this was something else. It wasn't romantic or even all that intimate. But it was special. I would never forget it. By the extent of her blush, neither would she. I pecked her hand again and she scrunched into a big grin. If I didn't know better, I'd say she wanted to giggle. What I would give to spend the rest of my life leaving kisses all over her body...

I shuddered and jumped up, running myself a glass of water from the tap. I could see her reflection against the stainless steel. She was confused again. But there was a new sparkle in her eyes. I pottered idly around the kitchen to tick down the minutes. She made her way to the sofa and flicked on the Discovery channel. With her knees tucked up to her chin, she looked like a little doll.

"Why don't you take a bath or something while I'm out? Have a little bit of girly time, seeing as you're stuck with me the whole time."

I leant against the back of the sofa, draping my arms across her front. She nodded a little more confidently and followed me upstairs. I grabbed the bag of girl-bits Esme had delivered earlier on the way.

"I'm just gonna take a slash, and then I'm off. Last chance to say if you really don't want me to go. I promise I won't be more than half an hour," I came out of the bathroom and found both my hands on her waist, "I promise I wouldn't leave you if I thought I couldn't trust you. I'm not even really leaving, we'll just run a lap of the estate and then I'll be back, ok?"

I was nervous, which meant she must be nervous too. But she was doing ok, I could tell. She was boring a hole into my carpet, too shy to look up with my naked chest so close to her. I lifted her chin with my finger and stroked her hair out of her face. In a perfect world, I could press my lips against hers and pull her tight... and it was time to go before any of that actually happened.

I phased outside of Jacob's door and he was instantly drilling my thoughts.

_Well, aren't you a happy chappy! _His thoughts chuckled.

_Out, Jake. It's private for now. _

I knew he understood. He'd kept his early days with an adult Renesmee quiet until he'd found his place with her. I had to try and shut Orla out while I was in this form, and with a day and a half of no release, I didn't find it as hard as I thought I would. The moist ground glided underneath my paws as we took off into the woods surrounding the large farm estate. We'd already worn a decent path in just the month we'd been staying here. It was great to have a familiar circuit to run. It made me feel 15 again.


	9. Chapter 9

Trusting

"Orla, honey, I'm back!" I called up the stairs before jogging up after my own voice.

I could hear her splashing in the bath. I could only smell the vanilla and raspberry body wash she'd been using, not a drop of blood or vomit. My heart soared. I could hear her standing up to get out.

"Don't let the water out, I'm gonna have a quick dunk, get some of this mud and sweat off me before bed," I chuckled.

I retreated to my room to wait and pulled out a pair of grey flannel pyjama pants Alice had gotten for me. She wasn't going to let me sleep naked when I had a kid in the house, and now I had no excuse. Edward, Emmet and Jasper had banned the girls from waking me up after Alice got the shock of her life one early morning back in the 50s, just a couple of years after I'd started travelling with them.

I watched Orla slink out of the bathroom in the red towel I'd given her yesterday. She scampered to her room and knocked on our adjoining walls. A signal the bathroom was free. I ran myself over with the sponge, taking off all the grime that comes with running through the woods essentially naked. The water was warm and fragrant, but I quickly turned it a muddy grey colour. As naughty as I felt using my imprint's bath water, the filth that ran off me was pretty off putting to say the least.

I cleaned my teeth as I air dried, my wolfy heat evaporating most of the moisture within minutes before slipping into the grey pants. They rose low on my hips and weren't half difficult to position myself in. I grimaced, feeling shy and uncomfortable. I hoped I could keep myself controlled while I was with Orla that evening. I could hear her gentle breathing as she waited outside the door for me.

"Did you have a nice bath, little one? You smell lovely," I cooed into her hair as I sucked in a breath.

I ran my fingers lightly down her arms and pulled her closely for a hug. She snuggled into my chest happily.

She was wearing her own pyjamas, and I couldn't help be a little disappointed. It was just a tiny pink tank top that hugged her skinny body, and little yellow shorts that didn't even make an effort to cover her legs. I felt so criminal.

"What would you like to do this evening?"

She pointed towards her bedroom; I smiled and let her lead the way.

"This is fine, though I may have to insist you sleep in a bed tonight. I don't think my neck would survive another night sitting in the corner."

I sat down in just that same corner and pulled her down with me. She stumbled a little and ended up pressed close against me chest. I felt my heart flutter as I caught her in my arms, holding her up bridal style.

"Oops," I whimpered, setting her down against the inside of my leg.

I wrapped my other leg around her, making her a little nest. She grabbed the pad and pen I'd shoved in the nearest cubby after she'd fallen asleep.

_Sorry about your neck, _she wrote, biting her lip as she looked at me.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. From what I heard from Heather today, you're not so big on sleeping."

She shook her head slowly. _Heather?_

"Yeah, she came to see me on my free period. She didn't believe what I told her this morning."

Orla watched me questioningly.

"Don't let it make you feel bad," I whispered, allowing my instincts to draw on her back again. I could feel her becoming nervous. "It's part of her job. I can tell she really cares about you. She just wants you to find a good place to get back on your feet. But she's not completely convinced it's here. She wants to come over on Saturday to see you."

_I don't want her too._

"I'm not really overjoyed by the idea either, honey. But it's just something we have to do. If we can show her that you're doing ok here, you might get some more privileges. We could get you your own phone, I could take you out of town shopping or even for a weekend. She's only doing it because she cares. You can handle a couple more years, right?"

_What will happen when I'm 18?_

"What do you mean? Lots of things happen when you turn 18, and lots of things don't."

_Will you make me leave?_

I winced as she was writing it. "No honey. You'd have to seriously screw up for me to let anyone take you out of this place. Some people aren't expecting you to last all that long here, but the Orla they tell me about isn't the Orla I know."

_The others never tried to talk to me. They just tried to get me to talk._

"Well honey, I'll talk to you whenever you want me too. And if you ever feel like really talking, I'll be a listener for you as well."

We sat quietly for a few moments, just the sounds of our breathing and beating hearts – synchronised.

"Hey, sweetie, what makes me different? This is only day two and I feel like I know more about you than everything else written in that stupid file."

_You just make me feel better. I just feel right being here. I can't explain it. It feels weird and wrong to get this close, but I've never not felt scared until I came here._

I laughed softly, "It's probably so wrong it could get me arrested. Those shorts alone make me feel like a monster. But if it makes you better, I'm all for a night in the cells."

She narrowed her eyebrows at me. _But why would you risk it?_

"Because right now I have the opportunity to do something that matter. I care about you."

She smirked slightly, as if she'd heard this script before.

"What?" I bundled her in closer and nuzzled her neck.

_I believe you._

"And why's that so strange?"

She didn't respond with words. I felt her arms snaking around my body and she pulled herself in, hugging back for the first time. Her face settled into my neck, the longer lengths of my hair tickling her nose. She breathed deeply.

"You care about me too, right?"

_I shouldn't, _she scrawled quickly, anxious to return her arm to my neck.

"Why?" I asked, cupping her cheek.

She sniffled, _because you could _– she cut off and a little tear escaped. But I knew what she was getting at.

She hadn't even looked at another man since she'd been with her uncle. I had read about the state she had been found in when the police raided his home for drug charges. Her tiny, 13 year old form was spread across a bed, tied to the posts by leather that looked like it was regularly used. Her emaciated frame was covered in lashes and bite marks, and she had been violated in every possible way. The feeling of her body pressed against mine should bring her nothing but trauma, but instead she was revelling in it healing from it. It had to be an imprint thing, and I knew she was trying to find a rational reason for her comfort.

I wanted so much to tell her I loved her. That I always have and always will. That I would follow her to the ends of the earth and love her any which way she needed. But my supernatural world was the last thing she needed right now.

"I know, baby, I know," I wiped her eyes and rested my forehead against hers. "It's ok."

I kissed her nose and let her legs wrap around my body. I held her for what felt like the longest time. My eyes traced her paper white arms, covered in tiny flecks of left over scares that probably weren't visible to humans. I could feel each one of her ribs pressed against my chest and each one of her vertebrae as I drew circles on her back.


	10. Chapter 10

Screams

I eventually felt her breathing even out and could tell she was dropping off to sleep. I stood up with her how she was, wrapped around my waist and neck, just as one might hold a child. She felt so precious and delicate as I pulled back the light comforter and settled her down. Even in sleep, she didn't look peaceful. I left her door open and headed to my room, curling under my sheet, which I would normally lay on top of. I felt a cold absence without her here. I sent myself to sleep listening to the rhythmic beat of her heart.

A blood curdling scream ripped me awake. I barely had time to glance at the clock as I raced to Orlas room. It was 2:30. My heightened senses scoured the home for any intruder that could be hurting her. But it was just the two of us. I burst into the room and she was writhing on the bed. Her eyes were open, unblinking, but I couldn't be sure if she was awake or not.

"Orla, Orla baby, it's ok. It's just me here, you're safe."

I scooped her up against my chest and held her tightly. She was still thrashing. She was kicking and punching and sinking her teeth into my skin. I was filled with hate and anger and most of all, fear. I knew that was how she was feeling. Her nightmares had brought all the horror I was trying to take away right back with all the force they'd ever had.

"Shh, honey. It's me. It's Seth. I've got you." I breathed into her ear.

I paced around the room holding her, still fighting me, but she wore down into a puddle of tears and I could finally pull her face up towards mine. Her eyes bore into mine with the pain and misery you might expect from a nuclear veteran, or maybe a 200 year old vampire, anything but a barely 16 year old girl.

"Don't leave me," she hissed, before sinking her face against my chest, sobbing.

I hardly even registered that she'd spoken to me. I took her back to my own room, laying her on the king sized bed, right where I'd been because I knew it would be warm. I grabbed a large fleece blanket out of the bedding box under the window and draped it over her. It felt like literally climbing into a bed of sins and convictions as I nuzzled in next to her. I pulled her close to me, looking right in her eyes.

"Never," I whispered.

I took forever getting back to sleep. I had never spent the night with a woman before. I stroked her body with my fingertips gently as Orla's eyes fluttered closed and she eventually didn't open them again. I couldn't say I had the best night's sleep possible. I was far too conscious of her body being so close to mine to enjoy it. But it was definitely... different. I felt so at home. It felt so perfect. It was definitely where my imprint needed me to be.


	11. Chapter 11

A Strange Realisation

When I awoke it was still dark. Orla was sprawled comfortably across my chest. I could sense she was already awake. She gave a sharp intake of breath when she felt me stir.

"Good morning, princesses," I breathed, "are you feeling better?"

She nodded and rolled down next to me, using my arm as a pillow. I wrapped it snugly around her shoulders and she smiled contentedly.

I thought back to last night and the horrific scenes I had witnessed... that scream.

"You... last night... is that, uhh, normal?" I asked slowly.

She shook her head with a scrunch of her eyebrows. Damn right it wasn't normal.

I laced my fingers with hers and we lay together like a lovesick couple. I remembered her words.

"Sweetie, last night, do you remember when I came to get you? One sec... Here," I reached for my dresser and pulled out a news paper and a pencil. It was all I had for now, "How can I put this...? You spoke to me. You said "don't leave me" before I brought you in here."

She scowled and started writing.

_I can't have._

"But you did. Seriously, I know I was tired, but I'm not just gonna carry a crying girl into my bed for no good reason. You told me to."

_I don't even remember the last time I spoke. Uncle Neil didn't like noise._

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I hadn't realised you'd been mute that long. I was under the impression you'd just shut down after... you know... things."

_I don't understand. _

"I don't either. And to be honest, I hope it doesn't happen again for us to find out."

_Can I stay here?_

"Of course you're staying here!" I retorted. Oh, she didn't mean the house, she meant the bed..."Well, uhh, I shouldn't really _bring_ you into my bed, but everything's your fault if you uh... sneak in while I'm uh... sleeping."

She understood. Last night was a private one off. It would cross too many lines for us to go to bed each night as if we were a couple. But a kid getting in with mum and dad in the night? That was normal, right? Even if she was hardly a kid and I wasn't even pretending to be a dad...

"Roll over, we've got time before we need to get up."

I spooned into her, thankful the wolf was behaving himself. I would have to speak to Edward. Orla had definitely spoken to me.

I did just that in class with him before lunch. We had to make it quiet and subtle, but that was easy with a mind reader. And I'd become pretty good at working out facial expressions. I showed him the events of last night. For a brief moment, he was the burning man I remembered from all those years ago when Bella was pregnant. I knew right then that he had witnessed the whole thing through our minds.

_See, she spoke to me. But she doesn't remember, what is that?_ I thought.

He shook his head. _She _didn't _speak to me?_

He looked deep in my eyes and swayed his head a little. Holy shit.

_She THOUGHT it at me? _Bang on the money.

_But how is that even possible. Is that some freaky imprint thing we've just not known about? _

He shrugged and turned to Alice, who was also clueless.

They were my best friends and I loved them, but hot damn they could be useless sometimes.

A baseball hit me square in the chest.

"Sorry Mr. Clearwater. Maybe you should pay more attention?"Edward quipped. Sparkly bastard.

I leant against the door of my office with Edward as we waited for Alice to change. Jacob had texted to say he wouldn't be joining me, so I was heading to the canteen.

"Orla's coming," Edward whispered, too low for human ears.

I beamed and turned to the main entrance. A purple flash caught my eye and my heart took a little leap for joy at her arrival.

"Hey honey, having a good day?" I flung my arm lightly over her shoulders, as casually as I could, considering there were still students here.

She nodded and looked nervously at Edward. I doubted they'd met properly yet, but she would have some familiarity from being in class with Rose, Jazz and Emmet.

Edward smiled as warmly as a cold blooded statue could. His elbow "accidentally" knocked into my ribs.

"Nice to finally meet you. Seth and my siblings have told me many things. I'm Edward, here comes my sister, Alice –"

He was cut off by Alice's squeal as she took Orla in for an icy hug. I felt Orla flinch but she was doing ok. Alice wasn't scary. Edward chuckled.

"Isn't it nice to meet someone who's a proper height?" Alice sang. "Seriously, Seth, who grows that tall? You're a freak."

I wanted to make a comment about her being an underfed little pixie midget. But she stacked up slightly taller than Orla. I winced internally. I knew she had been starved. I shared a look with Edward.


	12. Chapter 12

Decision Making

We stalked off towards the canteen as a group. I picked up a soup and a sandwich and Orla grabbed a salad pot. The other Cullens had claimed a large circular table by the window in the far corner. We joined them, I slipped onto the bench between Orla and Alice. Bella was at Alice's other side, they shared an awkward greeting. My dark skin stuck out like a sore thumb next to all their creamy white, and Orla wasn't far off. Not that I didn't stick out anyway, being closer to seven feet than six.

Rosalie gave me a look across the table and nodded her head. I sniffed the air. Someone was heading towards us. I looked over my shoulder.

"Oh hey, Mrs Klyde," I said jubilantly. Edward mimicked Orla's look of concern.

"Can we have a word?"

"Uhh... sure, just one moment," I turned to Orla and whispered in her ear, "I won't be long, you'll be ok, they don't bite, I promise."

I squeezed her shoulder as I got up. Eva Kylde gave me a pointed look.

"We don't often have staff sitting with the students, Mr. Clearwater," she scrutinised.

"Uhh, call me Seth. I didn't mean to cause any harm, the Cullens are my neighbours, I moved here with them."

"It's not the Cullens that bother me. That big one is enough of a match for anyone. Nor does your companionship with Miss. Orla. She seems to be doing very well. But there's been some talk, Seth, gossip amongst the students..."

"Go on, I can't think what about."

"Some of our young ladies find you quite attractive."

I scoffed. "I'm a gym teacher. Am I supposed to be fat?"

"I would just suggest keeping casual interactions to a minimum. Wouldn't want any rumours now, would we?"

I smiled sarcastically. "It's a good thing I'm off the market then," I looked over at Orla who was picking at a lettuce leaf, "I have more important things to worry about."

"That I don't doubt. But I'm sure Laura would hate to hear that."

"Rowley? Not my type."

"Such a shame, why ever not?"

"I don't take too kindly to people calling my kid a lost hope. Now if you don't mind, I have lunch to eat."

I stalked off without waiting for a response. I slammed my ass back down onto the bench, causing a bounce of all the plates. The clanking sound caught the attention of the whole room. Just for good measure, I flung an arm around both Orla and Alice, giving the former a private look of reassurance. Jasper tried to send me a wave of calm, but Edward stopped him in his tracks.

"Not now," he mumbled, "he's just making a point."

"Anyway!" Alice piped up, "it's just two weeks until Bella's birthday!" she squealed with delight.

Bella groaned.

"Seth, I was hoping you and Jacob would supervise, give Esme and Carlisle a break," it wasn't so much a query, more a demand.

She might have been pretending to be 14... but I wasn't entirely sure all of this was acting. Alice smacked my arm as Edward and I shared a chuckle.

"No private conversations! Play along nicely, boys."

Orla's gym class was my last session after lunch. Hers too.

"Hey, Orla, is daddy gonna let me walk you to class?" came a disgusting snicker from behind us.

"That's hardly the attitude that's gonna get you captain, Baker," I snarled.

George Baker was as jocky as junior jocks go. He was the current favourite to be made captain of the football team. But I was having none of it.

"Hey, Emmet, reckon you could take him?" I chortled, making a show.

"In my sleep!" he boomed

"Good. Captain's all yours. Jazz, you get baseball."

Both boys high fived and Emmet towered over George.

"Hey, you can't just give it to your friends!" George retaliated, storming in my direction.

"The role of captain not only goes to the strongest player, but also the one with the best sense of character. Do you think I'd even include you in the running with that sort of attitude?"

There were a few "woop"s from the crowd we'd attracted. I glanced Edward sneaking out with Bella and Orla. She couldn't have been doing too well with this.

Alice jumped up next to me. "At least pick on someone who can fight back!" she hissed. She was a proper little demon when she wanted to be.

"And wouldn't I just like to add such a feisty little thing to my collection," Baker replied, gorging on her with his.

"I think you'd better back away." Jasper stepped casually forward, emitting waves of fear that made the jocks throw in the towel.

George stumbled over something that sounded like "you'll pay for this," before storming out the doors with his entourage.

I turned my attention to Orla. I'd seriously crapped up, having all those people watching her... where they hell had Edward snuck off with her. I had to think like an Edward. Of course. Music room.

I jogged up the stairs as fast as I could without drawing myself any more unwanted attention. Sure enough, I could hear the familiar tinkling of a piano as I reached the end of the corridor. These rooms weren't sound proof to wolves.

"Hey, honey, are... are you ok?" I pleaded as I dashed over to where Orla was sharing a piano stool with Edward. Bella hovered nearby.

Edward slammed shut the notebook Orla had been writing to him in, keeping her words private. Not that he couldn't read her mind anyway... but he had to keep up the act.

"Go on, he's just a big buff idiot like the rest of them, except he's sort of housetrained," Bella chuckled, running her hands through Orla's hair, "I'm sure he wasn't trying to make you feel bad."

Orla scowled at me and I sank down on my knees next to her, my head in her lap.

"She's right... I was a bit stupid. I was just trying to protect you."

I pulled a puppy dog face I was well practised with using on Bella. It never failed. And it didn't fail with Orla either. I practically purred when she stroked my fringe away from my face.

She was certainly huffy with me in class, choosing to stand out in the corner of the hall where she hopped people would avoid including her in the game. I could tell her felt self conscious having her tooth pick arms and legs on show in her gym kit. I tried to shoot her glances to buck up the team spirit, as I would do with any other student. But I could hardly stay angry with her. There wasn't a single damn student in this class who made any attempt to be nice to her... but I suppose they'd had the last two years to do that.

I remembered when Claire had first started high school and was teased for always hanging out with Quil and the other members of the pack. Even the teachers told her it was a silly teen crush. It was talk of the town when they married and had their first son, Aidan. Quil had kept himself at an unspecified age. The police force paid him in cash for the work he did around La Push. He was always "old enough to know better", but still young enough to date her in high school. I longed to have that choice... wait. No I didn't. Did I? My palms very getting sweaty; I was thankful the lesson was over.

I left the door to my office open. There was a poster stuck to the outside of it.

BELLA CULLEN'S BIRTHDAY

SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 15TH

I chuckled, this was definitely Alice's doing. I wondered if Bella had seen it yet? Even after a hundred years, she was still humiliated by parties and gifts. Edward always found the time to get her something extravagant.

"Are you going?" hissed then unpleasantly familiar voice of Laura Rowley, who had slithered her way into my office.

"Of course I'm going. I live there. The Cullens are leaving my brother and I in charge of the whole thing."

"Hah, who would leave a couple of kids in charge of a group of even younger kids?"

"You know my brother's a cop, right? That guy who was here on Monday? Tall, dark... looks kinda like me?"

She flushed, catching herself in her own trap.

"Hey, Orla, wait!" I jumped out of my chair and dashed to the entrance. Orla had tiptoed out while I was distracted.

"You have a free now, right?"

She nodded, confused. She saw Laura over in the background and cocked her head in her direction.

"Ignore it," I whispered, "how about we head over to Norton, to the mall?"

She grinned but looked... worried. She wore the same face Bella did regarding presents.

"If it's a money thing, social services pay me with more than what I need to take care of you. And at the very least, we have to get you some proper pjs," she smiled, remembering my comment about the cells, "and maybe something nice for Bella's party?"

She nodded, my wolf beamed at the prospect of spoiling my imprint.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Laura called after us as we made our way to my car.

"Spending my money!" I shouted back, throwing my arm over Orla's shoulders.

Laura folded her arms and huffed. This was definitely a win for me.

* * *

AN - I'm writing this all as one long word document and then trying to chunk it into more manageable chapters, which is why the chapters have no set theme and pointless titles.

I'd really love some feedback, guys. I have no idea what I'm doing...


	13. Chapter 13

A Smile is Worth a Thousand Gifts

_Why are we going all the way to Norton?_ Orla scribbled in the back of one of her school note books as we drove. It was a good thing my extra senses could do a lot of the driving for me as I read.

"I just figured there wouldn't be as many students milling around there after school. I'd quite like to do something with you without everyone asking questions and making judgements."

Ok, so that wasn't entirely true. I did want to avoid seeing people who might know us, but I had a much more selfish reason. I pushed it out of my mind. This was meant to be Orla's treat, not mine. It was a pleasant drive to Norton, only 40 minutes away. I knew our little trip would be frowned upon by Heather but... what she didn't know couldn't hurt her. I smiled over at my charge who was watching the world pass by her window. Her mood was happy and relaxed. I reached over and ran my fingers down her arm, making her judder a little at the shock, but she allowed me to wind my fingers with hers and she watched as her thumb rubbed itself along mine.

We pulled into the multi-storey carpark and wound our way underground. It was dark and gloomy and I could feel Orla becoming a little more worried than necessary.

"Hey, it's ok, I've got you." I squeezed her hand.

I wished I'd kept my old pickup with the front bench seat so I could slide her in for a cuddle. I had always been good with comfort. When the other guys used to fight with their imprints, I would always be the one the girls came to. I'd missed having small, soft bodies in my arms. Now I would hopefully have one forever.

"Leave your bag in the trunk, sweetie," I murmured softly as I found a space.

I couldn't have her looking completely like a school girl for what I was about to do. Orla obliged unquestioningly and met me at the front of the car. I slipped my arm around her waist and she gave my hand a look as it drew circles on her hip. I think she figured I wasn't doing this for her benefit.

Her eyes gaped as we entered the huge shopping centre.

"$150 budget, plus something nice for the party, ok?"

She nodded and I let her lead the way. More than once I had to drag her away from yet more black hoddies and leggings. She eventually picked up some regular blue skinny jeans and also some red ones with sparkles on the back pocket. Just to give me another reason to look at her ass. Not that I was looking at her ass. She found some nice long sleeved shirts too. I saw her eyeing a microscopic little pink frilly skirt, totally not her style, I thought. She saw my wince as she held it against herself. It was as bad as those shorts. She threw it in the cart. It was joined by some funky little bras with lace and sparkles.

I coughed. She smirked.

"I hope you're saving that little get up for your wedding night," I whispered, cupping her face.

To the outside world it would have looked like a kiss.

She flounced off to the nightwear range. She was radiating so much excitement she might as well have been Jasper. Or maybe it was just the imprint picking it up... or maybe we were both excited.

Thankfully, Orla didn't even pretend to joke about getting more skimpy pyjamas. She found three quarter length satin pants in a jade colour and paired them with a soft cotton cami, and also a modest flannel gown with a cute "sweet dreams" slogan.

"Just a jacket and a dress now?" I asked as she placed her new pjs in the cart.

I pulled into my side and left my hand holding the small of her waist.

She was utterly awestruck by a pink leather jacket. It had a wide collar and a chunky diagonal zip. The shoulders had little sliver spikes on them. The price tag made her balk and she dashed over to some simple denim ones with a fleece inner which she chose instead.

I went to look at the jacket as she browsed.

"Honey? What's your size?" I called.

She scampered over and pointed into the cart at the denim jacket.

"Well, yeah, that's what you're buying yourself. It was your birthday in August, right?"

She gave me a "so what" look and flashed the $100 tag in my face.

I shrugged, "And I'll probably spend even more on you at Christmas. I know you want it. Let me treat you."

She grinned and hugged me tightly, the first happy hug I'd felt from her. Her eyes fell sheepishly on the tiny skirt in the cart.

"You can keep that as well. Just promise me you'll find some damn tights!" I laughed, squeezing her up off the ground.

The male cashier smiled at us as he rang up her purchases. She'd chosen a simple black dress with long red lace sleeves and similar lace frill at the bottom.

"We have to treat the women in our lives, right?" he giggled in a way that made me think the only woman in his life was his mom.

Orla hung off my arm and looked up at me shyly.

"That we do," I breathed, planting a kiss on her forehead.

I felt the heat from her cheeks as she blushed into my chest.

"You know, we can monogram the jacket free of charge."

Orla shook head.

"Thanks anyway... uhh, can we bring it back to be done at a later date?" I asked. Orla scowled at me.

"Sure, sir. Just keep the receipt and we can do it any time. It only takes twenty minutes."

I slipped the receipt into my wallet as Orla slipped her arm through mine. The smile hadn't yet fallen from her face. I knew it wasn't just the jacket, she wasn't at all materialistic, it was the fact that I had wanted to buy it for her. I didn't think she'd ever had such a gift.


	14. Chapter 14

Myths and Legends

We drove home a comfortable silence, my hand never leaving her lap.

"I'll be running with Jacob again after dinner, if that's ok?" I said softly as we pulled up outside the cottage.

She nodded and reluctantly released my hand to let herself out of the car. I grabbed the bags from the trunk. Orla confidently took the key from me and let us inside, she really felt at home here. We were home quite a bit later than we would if we'd come straight from school, and the air con was still blowing even though the evening was cool. I hadn't switched it off since we'd moved here, trying to keep myself at a decent temperature. Maybe I should had considered it when Orla moved in. I could see goose pimples on her hands.

I left her bags in the lobby and span the dial to shut the air con off. Orla smiled gratefully, burying her hands in the big pocket of her hoody. My phone pinged with a text. I led Orla to the couch and sat with her. She looked concerned.

"Carlisle wouldn't mind seeing you tonight, if you're willing to go," I told her gently, fumbling with her hand in mine.

She raised her eyebrows as in "why?"

"He wants to see if there's anything he can do about... wait, here," I grabbed a pad and pen from the phone table, "if there's anything he can do to help you with your sleep or your speech or your eating. And, um, Heather tells me you have some scaring. He could help get that fixed, if you wanted it."

_If that sort of thing was covered in my health plan I'd have done it by now. _

"It's not covered, no..." I trailed off. She folded her arms at me. "You're family now."

I stood up and left to the kitchen to let the offer sink in. Her eyes pleaded with me to stay.

"I still need to ring Heather about Saturday, and I'm starving," I smiled at her, "Go and put your stuff away or something. Think about it."

I absorbed myself in washing the plates for dinner and slipping a chicken dinner into the over. I heard her little feet patter upstairs with her bags and waited until I heard the creek of her bed before heading up myself. Her door was barely ajar and I knocked softly on it. There was no response so I pushed it open and leaned in the doorway, my head brushing the frame.

"Can I come in?"

She nodded half heartedly. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she had a text book open in front of her. I considered the bed to be pretty small, but it dwarfed her. My mind wandered to an image of her sat in my king sized... I shook my head out of it.

_Sorry, _she scribbled, holding the little note out to me. My hand lingered on hers as I took it. I pocketed the little scrap and handed her the pad.

"What on Earth do you have to be sorry for, princess?" I settled cross legged on the bed in front of her, pushing the book aside.

_You just spent more than $300 on a kid you've known for three days and now I'm sat here mooching. _

I leant forward, settling my chin between her knees. I could smell her – perfume. Yeah... perfume... did she wear perfume?

"My people have a legend that for the longest time was just a story to me. A story of a guy who was all alone with no one to lov – to care about, and no one to care about him. And then one day he found a friend, and it was love at first site and he felt like they'd been together all their lives, just waiting for each other. He found his soul mate."

She stroked my hair as I spoke and let the story hover in the air for a brief moment.

_I can't be your soul mate._

"I'm not saying it's a true story," I lied, my heart crushed, "I'm just saying you're different."

Her eyes narrowed in question. _But soul mates are meant to be – _she paused – _mates. In the animal sense of the word. _

I chuckled, rubbing my hand down her leg and finding her hand.

"There's no rule that says that. The other night you said yourself you thought I was different. That you could trust me in a way you didn't understand."

She bit her lip.

"What?"

_It's not a true story though. _

"Might be," I shrugged, "there are other stories that are definitely true."

_Like what? _

"I'll tell you some other time," I smiled, "It's a world I don't want to drag you into just yet."

We sat quietly for a moment, I watched her eyes as she examined my features. She pulled her hand away from mine. I frowned.

_Should we do stuff like that? _Her face was serious

"You said it made you feel better..." my voice showed my hurt at rejection.

_But we keep doing it when I'm ok._

"I don't know how to explain it without sounding like a monster and scaring you to the hills. Do you get a warm tingle when we... touch?"

She nodded, and I saw her eyes wander as she joined up the dots. Her hand fell back into mine and I savoured the jolt I got from it.

"And do you feel... drawn to find me when we're not together?"

She nodded again.

_What happens now?_

She looked at our hands and ran hers up my arm, pulling me closer.

"I will be whatever you need me to be. I can feel what you feel. I want what you want. But there's a whole lot of hurdles I can't quite jump yet. And you still have a whole lot of healing to do and a whole lot of life to live before you make any of those decisions. But I'll be here."

Her eyes widened as she surveyed my face, she could see the love in my eyes. I could feel her grabbing hold of the unspoken bond we now shared.


	15. Chapter 15

AN

Yeah, you can probably guess from the title of this chapter where the plot will be heading. I don't intend for this to be a pedophile porn story, and if you live in one of those places where anything under the age of 21 is a criminal offence, I'm sorry if you're offended by this. Please remember that Seth would have "technically" stopped aging when he first phased in his mid teens. I'll be keeping any heavy stuff until later. Much later. *cough*. This will probably be my last chapter for today. I desperately need some feedback and guidance to help me get this thing along.

* * *

Intimacy

We ate in companionable quiet and I held her gaze across the table.

_Why did we really go to Norton?_ She wrote as I swallowed my last mouthful.

"It was silly and selfish, really..." I mused. "I wanted to see what it would be like to be with you where people didn't know I was your uh... foster carer. See what reactions the age gap got us."

I chuckled and squeezed her hand. "Not that it matters."

_Yet. _

I dropped the subject, I could feel her desire growing.

"Have you considered Carlisle's offer?"

I let her write while I cleared the plates away.

_I'll see him. But not alone. And not in a hospital. And Heather can't know. And I can't miss school for it. And school can't know. And his kids can't know. And I don't want pills and I don't want therapy. _

"What if I brought him down after my run? You'll be all clean and fresh and we'll do it right here on the couch."

She nodded after a pause. Better to get it over and done with, right? I scooped her out of her chair and cradled her closely. She grinned up at me and I felt her burning with adoration. Her eyes sparkled like a forest and lost myself in them.

"Kiss me," I heard.

I didn't hesitate. More like I couldn't hesitate. My lips crashed down on hers and our tongues intertwined before I could even collect my rational self. The wolf had shoved him right out of there. I felt passion tingle all over her body as she pushed back against my mouth.

She lay in my arms happily as I pulled away. I fought back into my own brain and let the wolf settle down. I was so glad to have her up in my arms and not down where she could see anything.

"I... umm... yeah... uh... you did tell me to do that didn't you?" I stammered like a school boy.

She shook her head slowly and tapped her temple. She'd worked out what had happened before I'd even gathered my senses. I couldn't believe she wasn't freaking out.

"Maybe I need to ask my brother some things..." I mumbled, mostly to myself.

She nodded, looking confused but not concerned.

I swallowed hard as I put her down, hoping she didn't expect that to be the new norm.

"I'll just be going now..." I muttered, dropping my shirt onto the floor by the washer.

I felt her eyes examining me without any embarrassment. At least, not on her part. I had a pretty sizeable problem to deal with.

"Bye."

I ran to Jake and Nessie's cottage at full wolf speed. Jake was phased and waiting for me already – he heard me coming. I shredded my pants.

I showed him last night's scream, and what I thought she told me, and just now when I thought she told me to kiss her. Was there anything in the legends about some kind of imprint mind link? Of course there wasn't. There was something much deeper and scarier going on. That wasn't a mind link, that was sheer control. Imprints have a way of wrapping the wolf who falls for them right around their finger, but not like that.

We ran to the large Cullen house where just Carlisle and Esme resided and I phased to have him join me shortly. Jake and I split and I took a detour passed Edward and Bella's cottage and made my thoughts scream at him: _GO AND RESEARCH THIS NOW. _The bugger could surely pull himself away from banging my step sister for one night, right?

I grabbed some muddy sweats I had stored in the bushes, hoping Orla wouldn't notice that I was wearing blue ones when I left and these were black. I quickly slipped them on and I could hear the shower running upstairs. I also heard an unmistakable sloshing sound and I felt my loins stir. I sat on the bottom step, trying to keep the wolf contained.

The bathroom door squeaked and I yelled to tell her I was coming up. I didn't give her chance to wave at me as I quickly locked the door and released the beast under the steamy water. A cold shower might have been more appropriate, but I couldn't hold it off forever.

I tried to force my mind onto my old sexual encounters as I tugged at myself, the touch almost sending me over the edge in an instant. But nothing would come. Orla's beautiful face flashed into my vision: her side swept purple bangs, her deep emerald eyes, and perfect little button nose, soft cheeks with delicate freckles and those lips. Oh those lips.

I was spent. I was severely disappointed with how quickly it had come and gone. I knew I wanted more of that, more of her. But I couldn't. And I knew I couldn't get her to stop wanting it either, even after what she'd been through, she was still a teenage girl. I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to my room, to find Orla waiting patiently on the bed in her new pyjama set, brushing her hair.

"Look over there," I told her, semi-sternly. I shouldn't use the word semi...

I watched her do as I asked. I knew she knew why. I found my grey pants in the heap I had left them in that morning, and made the quickest change in history. My green shirt I'd let Orla wear was in the laundry hamper on the landing. I pulled it on as she came to join me by the stairs.

Her arms slipped around my waist from behind and I turned to see her. Her face was innocent and calm. All the lust had been washed away. I could breathe again.


	16. Chapter 16

Examine and Evaluate

"Doing ok?" I whispered, wrapping her tiny frame in my arms. She nodded.

"Carlisle will be here soon," I hoisted her onto my hip and headed down the stairs with her, "are you sure you want me to stay? He'll want to uh... examine you. If you know what I mean."

She shrugged and covered her eyes, indicating that's what I should do. I smiled.

"So, explain. One minute you're pushing me away, and then your tongue is down my throat. What am I missing?"

I set her down at the table and she found her pad.

_Just confused. Still confused. Don't say you didn't enjoy it too._

"Well, I'd certainly do it again when I wouldn't be shot on sight for it. I guess we'll both be ignorant until you work out what's going on in that little knocker of yours." I kissed her temple lightly, just as Carlisle rattled on the door.

"Hello, Seth. You must be Orla, good evening," he nodded pleasantly at her.

"Hey, thanks for doing this," I said, closing the door behind him.

"It's my pleasure," he nodded warmly, "could we get some towels?"

"Uhh, sure, sure," I dashed upstairs, grabbing three large bath sheets.

Carlisle had made his way into the living room and was setting his things out on the coffee table. Orla hadn't budged. If I couldn't hear her frantic heartbeat, I wouldn't even be sure she was still breathing she was so still. Carlisle gave me a concerned look.

"Take your time, my dear," he said gently, "shall we start with something simple?"

Orla nodded and swivelled her eyes in my direction. I beckoned her to come further into the room and she stepped tentatively over the threshold. I rubbed up and down her arms gently as Carlisle finished his prep.

"We'll start with your movements, ok?" he coaxed.

He was endlessly jotting little notes down on his clipboard as he examined her posture, walking and joint movements. The act of noting it down couldn't be for Orla's benefit, she was too transfixed in her own fear. He had another purpose for physically noting it. My lips pursed as I realised his observations would hold a lot of weight in court.

"Seth, could you help to calm her down whilst I check her pulse and breathing?" the doctor snapped me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, uhh... where do you..." I blabbled.

"Comfort her as if I wasn't here," he whispered so only I could hear.

I sat Orla on my lap in the arm chair, pulling her close against my chest. She buried herself in the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply as I drew on her back with one hand and rubbed down her leg with the other.

"You're doing very well," Carlisle soothed as he knelt in front of us, "I'm going to lift up your shirt and use my stethoscope on your back. It might feel a little cold, ok?"

She didn't respond, so he slowly lifted up the white cami and used my drawing hand to hold it in place. His eyes melted with anger, but he blinked it away. Orla flinched as he laid the cold metal on her skin and I squeezed her.

"And now your front? Seth..." I took my cue to turn my head away

I heard his small gasp – Orla couldn't have. He was done with her shirt back down in record time. He scribbled something as we waited for him.

"I think that's enough for one day," Carlisle said softly.

He let himself out and I sat cradling Orla in my arms.

"D-do you want to chat tonight...? Or just... go to sleep?"

She laid her head on my shoulder and heaved, holding back tears.

I wrapped her legs around my waist and carried her upstairs. She gripped me as she realised I was taking her to her own room.

"Remember, I can't just bring you into my bedroom," I murmured, "besides, I need to get my head together."

I laid awkwardly on my stomach, sprawling across the whole width of the bed, thinking the day over. I'd had a conflict with another teacher, almost confessed about imprinting to my imprint, almost been rejected by my imprint, _kissed _by my imprint and to top it all off, Carlisle's intake of horror when he was examining her. A hundred years of nothing and now all this in a day? Let alone what had happened in the rest of my week. It was only Wednesday. What else could go wrong?

I sighed as I heard Orla's bed creak as she got up. My room was bathed in the moonlight from the landing window as she opened my door. I rolled onto my back.

"And could this be a certain girl of mine, coming for a cuddle?" the words left my mouth before I'd even considered them. Girl of _mine?_ Had I really said that out loud?

Not that it mattered. The cat was out of the bag after I'd told her that ridiculous soul mate story.

She climbed in the bed away from me and I fought the urge to reach out and pull her close to me.

"Well, this isn't what I expected," I said in an attempt at humour.

She fumbled for the light pull above our heads. Our hands met as I reached up to help her. I could sense her mood, but I couldn't put a finger on it.

"Been thinking?" ha, of course she had.

_Confused_, she wrote.

"Go on, I need more of a clue than that."

_What even is this? _She pointed between us.

"Something special."

She flopped back against the pillows, irritated.

_Why can't you just TELL ME!_

"If I thought even for a second you'd believe me, I would."

I looked wistfully over at her, pleading, but she turned away. I'd barely even taken another breath when she flipped the sheet back and stormed out, slamming my door. She flopped down on her own bed and I could hear her heartbroken sobs resonating through the house. I couldn't go to her. She didn't want me right now. I felt my own tears escaping.


	17. Chapter 17

Anger Management

"Orla, wake up," I whispered as gently as I could as her mouth closed on another scream.

I shook her, but she just thrashed away from me and fell deeper into her nightmare.

"Come on, honey, it's all a dream, wake up."

I lifted her into my arms and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and glared at me in horror.

There was a deafening crunch as her fist collided with my face.

Her mouth formed into a small 'o' and she stared at me, her bottom lip trembling as tears started falling down her face. I set her down and she sank into a crouch.

"Get in the car, Orla," I said, even using some Beta umph that would have no effect on her.

She simple sniffled on the floor, her whole body shaking.

I slipped her pink jacket off the hanger, feeling a pang at all the ups and downs we'd had today. The crumpled mess on the floor wasn't even a shadow of the girl I'd given this jacket to.

"Come with me," I took her good arm and hauled her to the driveway.

She curled into a ball on the passenger seat, clutching her hand. She was completely sobbing now, and I was struggling to contain myself. She was scared, angry, hurting. So was I. I sped away up the gravelled lane.

Carlisle heard me coming, and Edward was there with him.

"Fix it," I said forcefully, throwing myself out of the car and into the surrounding trees.

Edward gave me a nod as Carlisle helped Orla into the house.

My howl pierced the sky.

Jake joined me, still mostly asleep.

_Shit man, what did you do?_

_Stuff. _The woods flashed past my eyes as I gathered speed.

_It's been a rough week for you both. Hell, do you remember when Claire was 16? They had days like this all the time. _

_This is different. I need to tell her._

_You know she's not ready for that. Let her get all this other stuff settled first. I don't even think you're ready for it._

_I've been ready all my life._

_But look at you now, screwing everything up. Smooth move with the jacket but this other stuff... no way dude._

_She does something to me. She controls me. _

_I get it Seth, and it's weird, but we'll get it figured out._

I ran for many miles in silence, Jacob watching my movements, even though I tried to shut him out.

_Go back to her now. Can't you feel she's missing you?_

I could. I was pulled back to her too. My longing got stronger as I ran back into the district.

"Clever girl you've got there," Edward told me as I phased in front of the house.

"You told her?" I was burning with anger.

He gave me a sarcastic look before throwing me some pants.

"Oh please, at least be dressed before you bite my throat out. All she knows is that I'm a bit of a freak with an uncanny intuition into her feelings. But in her thoughts... I don't know where in information is coming from. Neither does she, she's kind of putting it all in with her screwed up nightmares."

"How's her hand?"

"Same story as Bella..."

I cracked a smile. I was so naive all those years ago.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, she wants to see you."

I crept in through the large glass door and saw Orla curled into Esme on the sofa, a large blanket shielding her from the vampire's icy chill.

"Mind if I take over?" I mumbled to Esme.

She shot me a menacing look, but stood and helped tuck my imprint in next to me. The vampires left the room to give us some relative privacy.

"Can I see?" I whispered after a moment.

She pulled her hand out of the blanket and I saw Carlisle's handy work with the splint.

"I'm sorry," I winced.

_I'm the one who should be sorry. You just have a hard face._

Her writing was terrible with this hand, but now didn't feel the time to tell her.

_You keep trying to make me better and I keep flipping out. I suck._

She wrote so angrily her pen broke the paper. I tentatively placed my hand over her good one. She didn't flinch away, but I felt her shiver.

"Let's tell Heather it was a wall you vented at, hmm?"

She nodded slowly, scrunching her eyebrows.

_Why aren't you telling her?_

"Because it's just a thing," I shrugged, "just don't aim for bone next time."

A guilty smile tickled at her cheeks. The instinct took over and I threw my arms around her, holding her tightly. I felt her warm breath on my chest and I shoved the blanket away, letting my legs tangle with hers.

"Gonna get some proper sleep? I know it's already four, but I'm not letting you off school that easy."

She nodded and I shuffled us slightly so I could rest my head on the sofa's arm. It was a squeeze for just me, let alone with Orla pressed into my side. I had her lie on top of me, her head just under my head on my chest. A less extortionate sheet fell on top of us a short time later when I was in a half dose. I caught Esme's scent as she tiptoed up the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Hitching a Ride

My arms were empty when I awoke on the unfamiliar couch and I had a moment of blind panic.

"Shh, she's just in the bathroom," Alice whispered.

Oooh, Alice!

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you..." I started.

"No point. I can't see a thing. Clouded in dog breath."

"But that means..."

"I can only say that I think it means you have a pretty strong influence for the roughly foreseeable time."

I was half disappointed and half relieved. I didn't know how we'd be together, but at least I featured somewhere. I headed upstairs; someone had left some work clothes hanging by the guest bathroom. I assumed Orla was in the girl's.

"Hey," I mumbled in her ear at Esme's breakfast bar, both of us now clean and dressed.

She tilted her head back to look up at me and smiled awkwardly. I stooped and kissed her nose, causing a blush the same colour as her jacket. Emmet cackled quietly from across the room – I knew he'd found a new plaything.

I brushed him off and let Esme heap a steaming rack of sausages in front of me. I wolfed them down. Excuse the pun.

"And what happened to that?" Laura Rowley said sharply as Orla and I made our way into the gym hall.

I sent Orla down to set herself up for general study on a bench. It would be a rough morning – double gym with junior Y.

"Just a thing," I mumbled roughly to my colleague.

"Surprised she's still here," she sneered.

"So was she."

I glowered, stunning her into silence.

"You're different," she eventually spluttered as I set off down the stairs to set up the rope climbers.

"Uhh, I'm here to transfer to this class?" I could hear the familiar grin in Emmet's voice.

"Fantastic," I grunted as the rest of the regular class filed into the gym.

I overheard Emmet telling another student he'd transferred because it was the only block with double gym. I knew it was more to do with Orla having another student to fall back on in class when I was busy. I wished it had been Jasper who'd transferred.

Laura was heading over to Orla's bench, but so was Emmet. I knew he would stay within earshot.

"OK!" I boomed, beginning the class, "Boys' ropes here, girls' ropes over there," I pointed across the gym. Rowley headed away from Orla to join the girls.

I had Emmet demonstrate the climbing technique, and set the class off. It was a comedy of sorts.

"Everyone pair up with someone about the same size," I called.

Of course, the bulk of Emmet fell on my shoulders. Well, more like my back as we piggybacked up and down the hall in a relay.

"Not joining in, ladies?" I asked a pair of shy teens who had been hovering in the corner.

One simply shook her head, blushing.

"Don't think I can do that..." the other mumbled. Imogen was her name.

They fumbled with their hands nervously.

"Don't be embarrassed," I told them, "it's just a fun warm up. Gotta push the boat out to get through two hours of gym in the morning."

They giggled and I moved on to discipline some rowdier boys.

It was certainly a long lesson.

Even I was panting by the end of the running portion. Emmet made the effort to pretend.

I collapsed on the bench next to Orla as everyone headed for the showers.

_Stinky_, she wrote, pulling her face.

"Well yuh don't say, do ya, chuck?" I laughed, wiping my brow, "Wait in the office while I get cleaned up?"

She nodded and I took her bag upstairs for her, letting her use my spinny chair as I headed into the staff showers.

I took the cubicle as far from Laura as possible and slipped my jogging bottoms on before I came out again. I let my chest air dry as I tied my laces.

"Good class," she told me in what I assumed was her attempt at civil.

"Long class," I replied curtly.

I felt her watching me as I rummaged in my bag for a clean shirt.

"You trim up pretty good," she said, winking.

I scowled. "What is it with the women in this place expecting me to be fat or something?"

She laughed, "Seen Eva already?"

I shrugged and dumped my bag in my locker.

"Lunching at the staff table today?" she prodded.

"My brother's coming."

"You're a close family? That's nice."

"He's my only family," I growled, pushing past her. I ignored her grimace.

"You know, Bella once punched me and did the exact same thing," I could hear Jacob talking to Orla from my office.

"Desk, butt, shift it," I said, clapping him on the back.

"Hey bro, just keeping it warm for you," he chortled.

"Did you fart?" He shook his head, "Did he fart?" I asked Orla instead, she just grinned sheepishly.

Jake sat across the desk and I took my chair back from Orla, motioning for her to sit on the desk.

"But you just...!" Jacob laughed.

I shrugged, "Hers is only little."

She blushed instantly.

"Been looking, bro?"

"Just stating a fact. She's a little pixie and you're a mountain. Do the math."

Jake passed out the food as Orla crossed her legs comfortably, sitting sideways so her back wasn't to either of us.

"Plus, my desk, I get to say which butts can and can't sit on it!"

"I'd let you sit on my desk."

"Well isn't that sweet."

"And my desk is _bigger_."

"So's your head."

The banter continued.

"Shouldn't you be heading off?" I asked Jake as the clock ticked closer to 1.

"Nah, as the noob I get the pleasure of invading an English class to give a health and safety lesson.

Orla fiddled with the hem of her shirt anxiously.

"You're in English next, right honey?"

She nodded cautiously.

"Well, won't you two have a barrel of laughs."

"It's worth it, I get to take the rest of the day off," Jake grinned.

"You finish too, right?" I said to Orla.

She nodded cautiously at me.

"Oh cool! I'll take you home. I promise it won't be the same as your last time in my police car..." Jake said joyfully.

Orla looked at me nervously, chewing her lip. I gave her an encouraging smile and she relaxed.

Orla left a few minutes before the bell, to use the bathroom. Jacob had an awkward near collision with Laura as he was leaving my office.

"So, how old is he?" she asked, leaning in my doorway.

I saw Jacob shudder as his wolf senses picked up her intentions. He quickened his pace.

"Couple of years older than me," I replied, not lying.

She winked. My face hit the desk.


	19. Chapter 19

But He's A Cop

I returned home later that afternoon to find Jacob sprawled on my couch, drinking my beer. Orla sat uncomfortably at the breakfast bar, homework spread around her. The burning need in my chest pulled me towards her, and my face lit up when she gave me a soft smile.

"Aren't you glad I don't give this stuff out?" I joked, looking over the math I knew was due in first thing tomorrow.

She prodded my rib in mock annoyance before leaning against my torso. It was a new thing for her to instigate a hug – she must have felt the imprint pull too. I gave her temple a long kiss and breathed in her scent as she sighed.

Jacob coughed from the sofa and Orla flushed, hurriedly pulling away.

"Why are you still here," I swatted the back of his head as I sat on the adjacent couch.

"It's a Thursday," he said, pointedly taking a swig from his bottle.

I paused for a moment, "Ohh... of course," I grimaced, "Thirst-day" I added, so only he could hear.

Neither of us were too fond of being in wolf-form when the Cullens were hunting. Not only was the wolf instinct to kill them stronger when they were hunting, but Jake strongly disliked seeing Nessie with her mouth around the neck of an animal, sucking it dry. That same mouth he would have to kiss later. I knew the Cullens would be leaving as soon as Carlisle returned from the hospital. My eyes flicked up at Orla who was scribbling away in her notebook. It was almost as if she knew I was looking at her, like she could feel my gaze. I heard her sigh comfortably, her own instincts letting her know she was well protected.

Jake and I sat half watching the telly for almost an hour until Orla finally sank into the seat next to me, defeated and frustrated by the math. I tried to pull her in for a hug, but she just looked nervously at Jacob, and widened the gap between us. I shot a low growl in his direction. I couldn't tell if she was resisting because she was shy or because she knew that the affection could so easily be taken as something else, especially as I could just tell she knew that Jake knew about our kiss last night. I looked at her lips, unconsciously licking my own.

"You're drooling," Jake said quietly, covering with a cough.

I shot my eyes back to the TV.

"Pizza?" he muttered, a short time later.

I nodded and he headed to the study to order online.

_Why would you tell a cop?! _Orla demanded, flinging her pad at me, eyebrows furrowed.

"He's my brother," I breathed, moving in closer to sooth her. She accepted my presence.

_He's a cop. You kissed a kid. _

I shrugged, "He understands."

Her irritation was hitting me like a brick to the face but I brushed it off, whispering smoothly in her ear. "You kissed me back."

She shuddered and I felt her tingle with pleasure as my fingers laced with hers.

Jacob sauntered back into the room, giving Orla a soothing smile as she tried to pull out of my arms. I planted a kiss on her forehead.

Jacob left sometime between 10 and 10:30. I wasn't paying much attention, lolling my head lazily on Orla's shoulder. We were both exhausted from our lack of sleep.

"How about you finish that homework while I have a quick shower?" I said slowly, beginning to sit up.

Orla frowned but nodded, heading back to the kitchen. She gathered her things and followed me upstairs.

"You having one?" I asked, wearing nothing but a towel as I came out of the bathroom.

She shook her head, throwing her pen down on the bed we both knew she wouldn't be using.

"Give me a few minutes."

She smiled at me, getting up and pushing her door almost closed as I headed down the hall way to slip some clean pyjama pants on. Sure enough, almost as soon as I was in the bed she was peeking her face around the doorframe.

"I'm decent," I said softly and she scurried over to what was now 'her' side of the bed.

We fell asleep facing each other, not so close it was anything over the line, but close enough for my arm to fall over her. She didn't even squeak all night. I wish I could say the same for myself.

_I ran my fingers down the soft pearly skin of her arms as her hot breath fell against my chest. Her lips came up to meet mine and our tongues tangled together. A giggle escaped her as we fell against the bed. Cheeky. _

I shook myself awake, finding a small weight on my chest – her head – with one arm draped over my waist and our legs intertwined. My arms had fallen around her and she was pressed close. By anyone's standards, it was a damn compromising position and my own... uh... 'position' wasn't really helping matters. I peeled myself out from under her as gently as I could. She stirred a little, but didn't fully wake. I took a cold shower and dealt with my problem.

It was already pretty light outside, I guessed around 6am. It was more like 6:30 when I emerged, fully relieved, from the bathroom. Orla was propped up on her elbows when I came back into the bedroom in just a towel. She was a lot less embarrassed by it this time. She was either getting used to it or was too tired to care. I quickly slipped my boxers on under the towel.

"You can have an extra half hour if you want," I told her gently as she pushed the covers back.

She shook her head, stretching her arms up. There was something about seeing her like this, all adorable, tired, just waking up against the back drop of _my_ headboard that made me tingle. Not in a sexual way, more of an excitement of what the future could hold, if she chose me. Either way, it was a happy sight I know I'd get used to seeing – I wasn't losing another night of sleep to her screams when there was such an easy, and pleasant, solution.

She shot me a quizzical look and I realised I was staring at her.

"You look cute in the morning," I shrugged, making light of it.

She slunk past me to the bathroom and I heard the shower run. I made my way downstairs. I was in a very good mood this morning, which meant she was too.


	20. Chapter 20

AN

Bit of a longer, more lemony chapter for you here. I think I'll write about Saturday and Heather's visit and then do a little time skip to Bella's party. I feel like too much is happening with their relationship in just the first week. As always, feedback would be awfully appreciated.

As a side note, because you'll probably work it out anyway, I have no idea what American football entails. It felt like a good idea to include it at the time, but I definitely made a hash of that portion of the chapter. For starters, I'm not even American, but it seemed a little silly to conveniently move the family over to somewhere with a lifestyle I can understand. I'm giving it my best shot, based entirely off of high school movies I haven't seen in years.

* * *

The Right Reasons

Laura was waiting in my office when I came back from lunch. She was sitting in my chair, fingering the dent in the plaster I'd made earlier that week.

"Where's your brother today?" she asked.

"I took us out for lunch... I owed him from Tuesday."

"Mr. Watts was looking for her... something about incomplete math homework."

My insides recoiled, I knew it was a slight jab at my parenting skills. I shrugged it off.

"She did her best," I tried to maintain my external composure; "she was at it for hours."

"Not my problem. So, what happened here?" she pointed to the dented plaster.

"Must've rolled the chair into it," I mumbled.

"Someone had a little temper tantrum?" she chuckled. I couldn't tell where she was going with this.

"Don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

My nose wrinkled. Edward tapped lightly on the door and stepped into my office.

"Can I have word, Mr. Clearwater?" he asked formally.

I nodded.

"It's a private matter," he glared defiantly at Laura.

She stared back, an evil smile cracking on her face.

"Dude, she was chewing my ass!" I muttered, flopping into my chair.

"I've done my research," he replied quietly.

"Oh... and?"

"It's not an imprint thing."

"I'd figured that."

"It's not a human thing, either."

How stupid did he think I was? He laughed.

"Carlisle's going to run some bloods when he comes to examine her next week."

"So that's it?" he could easily read my disappointment.

"I have a suspicion."

"And you're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Who's the mind reader here?"

"Well, thanks anyway, I guess..."

"There's something else you want to know," he said, frowning at me.

"There is, but at the same time..." I showed him the image of Carlisle gasping as he lifted Orla's shirt the other night.

I saw him wince. That settled it for me. I really didn't want to know.

"I'll leave you to it."

My mood was fluctuating all over the place that afternoon. I knew Orla had double science with Jasper, who was probably only trying to make her feel better. I wasn't sure he quite understood that interfering with her emotions screwed mine over as well. I'd spent enough time with him to know which feelings were projected. Orla's natural mood was thoroughly hurt and miserable. I felt my imprint-stincts pulling me towards her, and I was doing some serious clock watching. Even Laura didn't try to bother me.

I was all set for packing up and rushing off to the science block to scoop her into a cuddle and beat the crap out of whoever or whatever had hurt her. The poster for the football tryouts practically kicked me in the gut as I left my office. Emmet's arrival added insult to injury.

I could feel Orla's presence coming closer and I turned to see her heading down towards the football fields with the other Cullens. She was a way off, and wouldn't have been able to catch my smile. But I could easily see that she'd been crying. I scowled at Jasper who bowed his head solemnly. I had to get this over with as soon as possible.

It was cloudy and there was a light breeze, but the early autumn temperatures were still pleasant even by human standards. Orla set on the bleachers wedged between Bella and Jasper. A smile pulled at her lips when she saw me looking and she gave a little wave. We both cheered up considerably.

I let my Beta voice take over to bark commands at the teenagers. In past schools, I'd often been criticised for having such a naturally soft voice, especially when compared with my appearance. I just hadn't been demanding or intimidating in the slightest. It was in the last school that Emmet had suggested using my Beta voice, after I'd accidentally used it to break up a fight. It was working a treat here.

Fear suddenly crept over me and I whipped my head around to Orla. A clutch of students were hovering over where she and the Cullens sat. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Edwards murderous eyes told me all I had to know. My imprint was being bullied.

I sank into a pit of misery, and to be honest I couldn't really tell if it was all Orla. I was pretty upset with what I had witnessed. I let Emmet take control of most of the afternoon and he picked most of the team. Edward, Jasper, Bella and Rose joined Emmet and I in packing away while Alice stayed with Orla. The rest of the school was deserted.

"You need to phase," Edward warned me sternly as we headed to the bleachers.

"I need to see Orla, thank you very much," I grumbled in reply.

But I knew he was right, I just wanted a moment first. I stood on the bench in front of Orla and helped her rise. She was cold with being so close to the vampires. Our arms encased each other almost instantly. She hooked hers around my neck and mine clasped her to my chest around her waist. I nuzzled into her hair, searching for her usual scent that had been tainted with the sickly sweet vinegar of the vampires.

I felt all my sadness melting away and I knew it wasn't Jasper. My imprint was content in my arms and I was over the moon. I left my arm around her waist as we headed to the car, thankful that no one was around to judge our actions towards each other.

"Seth!" I heard a squeal from the littlest Cullen who was charging towards me.

"Hey, Nessie," I said playfully, trying to keep up her 13 year old image in front of Orla.

I squeezed her with my free arm and smiled over at Jake who was leaning against his truck. I'd half expected them to come to the tryouts... but I supposed they had other ideas after spending last night apart.

"Orla, this is my sister, Vanessa," I felt the cringe in Bella's voice as she used her pretend name. Renesmee was just too questionable.

The two hadn't properly met until now. I could see Orla was taken in by Nessie's beauty. She had a youthful expression, despite being physically around 17 years old, and a little eyeliner and blush when it was time for her to "age" could really transform her appearance. We'd settled on having her in 8th grade to give us five years in each location, and it was working out pretty well. Sure, everyone looked a little too old in the first year we were anywhere, but with puberty running riot in that age group, it was easily excused.

We parted, and I practically sped back to the house, barely conscious Jake was on my tail. I quickly changed into some running shorts while Orla put dinner on.

"You, me, talk," I said bluntly, collapsing onto the sofa.

I let Orla settle herself in next to me, leaning close against my side with my arm around her.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened at school today to make you cry?"

_It was nothing, _she wrote quickly, sighing.

"Didn't seem like nothing," I muttered, running my finger down her cheek. There was still a hint of redness in her eyes.

_You weren't even there._

"You were miserable all afternoon. Don't you remember the stories? I feel what you feel."

_It's just a story. It was nothing._

"You know I can make Jasper tell me, right?"

_It doesn't matter. It was nothing. _

She leant her head on my bare chest and let her finger run over my sternum. The conversation was banished from my head for the time being as my wolf enjoyed her touch. She knew exactly what she was doing as she took control of the situation, but I could see in her eyes she wasn't completely sure what drove her to it. Just an instinct, I supposed. Claire could have a similar effect on Quil whenever she was in trouble as a kid.

I knew I should stop her. This was a different kind of touch. She was pushing the boundaries of simple affection. I could have her right then and there if I wanted to, and I knew she'd be completely willing. But would that make me just as monstrous as her uncle? I could have slapped myself. Of course not. I was only _acting _as an adult, right? I was still physically the same as I was when I was 15. I was technically _younger _than she was. And then on the other hand I was a 132 year old shape shifting wolf. Why couldn't anything be simple?

But what was this thing that was stopping me? I'd come to the conclusion that it wasn't the age, heck, that was right out the window where I was concerned. And it wasn't the guardian thing, either. I wasn't trying to be a father to her, I was nothing more than a shelter, food and a friendly face in that respect. Then it clicked. My instinctive need to protect her was outweighing my need to give her what she most wanted. She might want this, but it really wouldn't do her any favours.

I looked into her eyes as she reached up and touched my lips. My eyes rolled back into my head and a moan escaped me. An angelic, teasing giggle filled the room as she slid into my lap and felt what was there. She'd made a noise that wasn't a scream. My heart soared as I came back to Earth.

"You'll be the death of me," I chuckled pulling her hand away from my face.

She frowned as I shifted under her, removing her new 'friend'.

I felt her emotions pass through me. Confusion, fear, excitement, and a tingle of happiness and relief.

"What are you thinking?"

She stared at her pad for a moment, and then back to me. She simple shrugged and gave a little snivel. I could see she was about to cry, but her emotions weren't sad or anything.

"I can't make it better if I don't know what's wrong," I murmured, pushing her first tear away with my thumb.

_You said you want what I want. But we're still sitting here. So that can't be right._

"I think it's pretty obvious I _do _want it," I breathed into her ear, kissing her temple.

_You stopped me._

I turned my earlier conclusion over in my head. I had to tread carefully to avoid upsetting her more than she already was. I knew she wouldn't appreciate the age gap – she'd feel insulted, as if she was just a little, broken kid.

"Why don't you tell me_ why_ you want it?" I mused.

_Tell me why you don't._

I smiled, holding her closer to me. "I know I'm meant to be the adult here, but the unfortunate thing about our situation is that you're a hell of a lot more experienced in that department than I am," damn right, hundred and something year old virgin at your service. "The sofa before dinner isn't what I'd ever pictured my first time to be like."

We both blushed a little.

"Your turn."

_I thought you'd like it. _

"But why do you want to just... do it?"

She shrugged and I saw her wince at a memory.

"You're not here for me to just have my way with you as some sort of payment," I grunted.

She hid her face against me, clearly become anxious with the whole conversation.

"I want you to want it for the right reasons. And I'm not going anywhere in the meantime."

She looked up at me and I felt the fear slide away. She really had no idea how a proper relationship should work. By giving me pleasure, she felt it would make me happy and make me be nice to her, and I knew she felt a little pained that I'd rejected her advances. We ate comfortably, and I saw her eat just that little bit more before she pushed her plate towards me. I made a mental note to ask Edward if my theory about her intentions was right.

We cuddled comfortably in the den when I returned from my brief loop around the farm with Jake. It felt so good to run off all the stress of the day. It made all my wolf senses relax to get a good sniff around the place and make sure everything was as it should be. My earlier anger at the teens on the bleachers reflected itself in my speed as I dashed back and forth passed Jacob's increasingly irritated wolf.

I snuggled into her scent as she climbed into bed with me. The initial awkwardness of sharing the bed was completely gone now, as our arms and legs weaved together until she was completely swaddled up in my grasp.


	21. Chapter 21

Finding Freedom

Thankfully, my dreams behaved themselves last night. When I awoke I could feel her warm breath on my neck. As I opened my eyes I found them falling into the depths of her turquoise pools. I wondered how long she'd been watching me sleep.

"Good morning," I said softly, mimicking her smile.

She snuggled into my neck and my kisses covered he cheeks and forehead. Heather would be arriving at around lunch, so we could afford a slow morning.

I thought back to what she had said a few days ago, how we kept being close when she didn't need the comfort. But it felt so natural. These kinds of cuddles and kisses didn't have the same sexual undertone as our contact yesterday afternoon had.

"I don't want to get up yet," I whimpered, sucking in her scent. She smelled so good in the morning.

Orla softly patted my chest, leaving her hand to rest against me.

Her hand began drawing little circles on my ribs as we lay dreamily in each other's arms. It tickled a bit. I reciprocated the action on her, and I ended up arched over the top of her, her tiny body writhing with giggles underneath me. She had a glorious laugh. I tickled more and more just to hear it, taking in every little pitch with my extreme hearing. This had to be heaven. I didn't even hear Jacob let himself in.

"Do I even want to know?" he said sarcastically as he leant against the door frame.

I groaned and flopped back onto the bed. I could feel the heat of Orla's blush as she rolled away, hiding in the sheet.

"You better be dressed under there," Jake muttered, whipping back the covers.

"Seriously man, what if I wasn't? And you've just done that!"

Orla tucked her knees into her nightie and huddled up sheepishly on the bed. I rolled next to her, pulling her into my chest. She was confused but amused at the same time as I sat up and settled her in the dip of my crossed legs.

"Go away," I grumbled, kissing behind Orla's ear. I felt her blush even more.

"I'm hungry!" he yelled, teasingly.

"You have your own kitchen!"

He merely shrugged and was back down the stairs at wolf speed.

"Sorry about him," I spluttered, untangling Orla from my arms.

I slipped a red tank over y head and grabbed some cargo shorts and boxers, heading to the bathroom. Orla followed, making her way to her own room.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" I muttered to Jacob when I'd flopped myself into a barstool.

"Eating," he said around a mouthful of pancake, leaning across from me.

Orla sat down next to me and I instinctively pulled her seat closer to mine so my arm could more comfortably wrap around her back.

I took the stack of pancakes he offered me gratefully all the same. It was probably the only thing he'd managed to perfect in a century of none stop eating.

"What are you _really_ doing here?" I asked again as I sank the dishes into the sink to wash.

Orla hovered next to me, Jacob would dry.

"Figured you two might need a little reminder to keep your hands to yourselves when Heather gets here," he joked, flicking at my arm which was already reaching for Orla.

Orla's arm sneakily looped itself with mine when Jake wasn't looking and we shared a smile. Jacob flicked the towel again.

"See! She's just as bad as you are!"

I just laughed, taking her in for a close hug. Jake rolled his eyes.

We went through to the lounge, with Jake and I both taking up the length of a sofa each as we put our feet up. Orla perched on my sofa, careful not to lean into me. But I wasn't having that, especially when I could get more of Orla _and_ torment Jacob at the same time. I gently pulled her down so she was lying on her back with her legs hooked over mine as I lay on my side with my knees bent to fit on. Jacob feigned a scowl, but I could tell he was mostly happy.

We flicked through the TV channels, not really watching anything. Orla and I were too occupied in our cuddle and Jake just didn't care. He settled on an old Attenborough documentary. As lunch time drew closer, tensions ran higher. Jake left the room to search through the freezer for lunch.

"Maybe we should make your bed look slept in," I whispered to Orla, feeling a tingle run through her body.

She slipped her hand in mine and we headed upstairs. I felt like naughty teenager, sneaking into a girl's bedroom. Well... I kinda was.

"Don't make me have to come up there!" Jacob called. I threw him a wink.

"You seem nervous," I said to Orla, sitting next to her on her bed.

She nodded, she was terrified.

"What's the worst that can happen?" I half joked.

Her thumb rubbed the back of my hand before she grabbed her pad.

_She might make me leave._

She chewed her bottom lip.

"No one's taking you anywhere."

I pressed our foreheads together and felt her small intake of breath as I laid a little peck on her philtrum. It was the closest we'd come to a proper intentional kiss. Butterflies flipped in my stomach.

I tossed her duvet around as she dumped some of her clothes in the hamper in the corner. The room was still neat enough to be presentable, but looked used. Our fingers laced as we headed back down. Jake was loitering near the door.

"I can hear a car," he said so only I could hear.

Orla went and sat awkwardly at the bar with a text book open, acting busy. I could tell she'd lied her way through inspections before.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked Heather politely as I showed her into the lounge.

"Tea, please," she responded, carefully seating herself a fair distance from Jacob on the sofa.

Orla did the honours and I followed her into the kitchen. All three fingers pressed against my arm as she passed me, but there wasn't a thing I could do but try and smile.

"Would you say they're getting along well?" I heard Heather say to Jake.

"They're doing good, yeah," he mumbled back.

Orla carried Heather's mug as I took some cans of pop from the fridge for us and Jake.

"Oh, honey! What happened to your hand?!" Heather exclaimed.

Orla shrugged, sending me a pleading look as she sat next to me, not quite as close as I was used to.

"Just an accident with a wall," I laughed, "Carlisle strapped it up for her. It's nothing serious."

Heather wasn't convinced but accepted it. She made some more small talk with Jacob. I could feel Orla's anxiety growing and I wanted to badly to hold her close. Jake tried his best to send us reassuring glances.

"Any hiccups?" Heather asked, the conversation changing to the reason she was here.

I shook my head, Orla fumbled with the hem of her shirt.

"Eating well?"

"Eating's great," I said, happy I could be honest, "probably not quite as much as she should, but it's all staying down."

Orla smiled at me and I let my knee bump hers as I shifted to reach my drink.

"How are you handling the nightmares?" she said as if they were just a given, that Orla _had_ to have nightmares.

"We're... uh... coping, I guess you could say. Right?" I looked at Orla for approval, she simply nodded.

"Anything you'd like to ask of me?" Heather said.

"I want to get her a phone," I said instantly, "and I want to be able to take her places."

Heather frowned, "I'm not sure that's entirely suitable."

"Why not?" I demanded.

Orla shot her a glare and Heather's lips creased into a thin line.

"If you think you can trust her... it's your home."

I smiled.

"Can I speak with Orla alone?"

I nodded, "Take her to your room," I said to Orla, trying to be encouraging. He face was pained.

Jake and I sat, both listening intently to the conversation upstairs that we shouldn't have been able to hear. It was hard to only have one side of it. I could hear Orla taking little sniffs as she tried to hold the wall of sobs back. She wasn't upset or angry, it was just the fear and tension coming to a head. Jacob set his hand on my shoulder, easily reading my emotions – her emotions.

"I think that's all."

We heard Heather coming back down but no Orla. She excused herself with a polite nod and bustled to her car. She was obviously pretty distressed herself.

I took the stairs three at a time, bounding up at wolf speed to find Orla. She was balled up on her bed, silent tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, baby..." I breathed, sitting next to her and rubbing her back with my hand.

All I could feel from her was relief. She just needed a little moment. I let her curl into me as he tears dried up. We crept downstairs, hand in hand. Jake did his best to act casual and natural, trying to get us to catch grapes in our mouths from across the room. I felt Orla's happy aura return as we all sat down to lunch.

"Here," Jake said, smiling at Orla as he pushed a sleek black box over to her.

She opened it cautiously. Inside was a smooth, white glass smart phone. I was practically knocked over as her emotions squealed in my head and she hugged Jake. It was hardly an expensive model, just enough to give her all the modern connectabilities without being an overbearing business phone. I loved seeing her so delighted. I lifted her chin with my finger and pulled her face closer to kiss her little nose. She beamed back at me, making me fall that little bit more in love.

* * *

AN

I could do with some advise about formatting. On Word, all of my speech is on a separate line, as it should be, but on here there's a space between those lines? How do I make that stop?

Also, am I giving enough attention to the imprint and wolf senses? I feel like they get kind of neglected every few chapters.

I have some really fun ideas of where to take this plot (yup, I'm totally just winging this at the moment!) so I'd love some feedback and recommendations.

Also, a big thanks to whoever recommended me to the roleplay forum, I'll be having a blast in there sometime soon

3

lots of love, Logan.


	22. Chapter 22

Tingling

Orla had a much better second week at school. We awoke together every morning, instinctively a few moments before we had to, just for some snuggle time, ate together every day at school – sometimes with Jake and the Cullens too – and every evening we found somewhere to curl up in each other's arms and converse as only we could. Of course, there were odd little "hiccups" as Heather called them, when Orla faced confusion or a memory or just couldn't get her feelings across, but we knew how to fix it. Life with my imprint was pretty much perfect. Sure, it wasn't exactly how I'd expected it to be, but I wouldn't change her for the world. She was, no, _is_ my world.

That Friday morning, we woke up completely pressed together.

"Well good morning, my little one," I told her, placing a long kiss on her forehead.

She smiled and kissed my cheek, something that was becoming more natural for her every day. I felt the familiar tingle of comfort emanating from our imprint bond that I had begun to run my life around. It meant I was doing my job properly.

I rolled onto my back and flipped her on top of me, running my hands down her back and all the way to her bony hips. My mind wandered to a day where my hands would be allowed to keep going, to run all the way down, cupping her backside and stroking her thighs. But that was the future – hopefully the future, assuming she still wanted me, and right now I was entirely content with what I had.

She snuggled her face into my shoulder and I gently pushed her hair to the side of her neck, allowing my fingers to stroke over the prominent scars I had found earlier that week. Two diagonal lines were crossed by another diagonal in the opposite direction. Sort of like a hash. It wasn't a large scar, but it was definitely visible. The points where the lines crossed were particularly red, as if it was still a fresh wound.

I'd shown it to Carlisle on Wednesday when he came to take her measurements and blood tests. It had hardly shocked him at all, at least compared to the parts of her body he'd seen and I hadn't. I'd thought I was going to be sick right then and there.

"Guess we better make a move," I breathed into her hair.

She pushed herself up onto her knees, her legs not quite long enough to straddle me without it being a bit... you know (something I was extremely thankful for) so she knelt on my abs instead, quite comfortable that I could take her weight, or lack of it as the case may be.

"That's the game we're playing, huh?" I teased.

I sat up suddenly, sending her toppling down onto her back between my legs. I loomed over her, thanking my stars she was wearing her pyjama shorts under the t-shirt I'd given her to sleep in. Sure, if we'd had more time we'd have had some tickle torture or a little bit of play wrestling, all muddled in with lots of cuddles and tender touches.

But... we had school. I leant over her, circling her face with several kisses, leaving the longest one on her philtrum, my favourite place to kiss, while she lay there, grinning and tingling. I pulled her up by her under arms and waved my hands towards the door, her signal that it really was time to get up now. She skipped dutifully off to the bathroom.

My mood softened almost instantly as she left the room and I wondered for a moment if this was the same for her. If everything was only so intense when we were together. I dressed quickly and squeezed Orla gently as she passed me on her way to her room. I felt the tingles again.

Esme provided us with fresh croissants and crepes that morning, and we ate comfortably at the bar, knees bumping playfully. We had taken to arriving at school ten minutes early so we could avoid the mass crowds in the carpark. I knew Orla was a little embarrassed about arriving at school with a _teacher _and that all her friends were 'younger' than she was. She was staggeringly outgoing and confident when it came to public situations, especially considering she'd had very limited social interactions growing up. I guessed it came as part of her hard outer shell she always fell back on whenever she felt intimidated. There would always be bullies, but Jasper and Emmet had gained a new league of respect as training really got underway with their respective sports teams. They looked out for her more than they let her realise.

I gave Orla a quick squeeze into my side as I locked the car and she trotted off to her locker. I watched the pink of her jacket disappear inside the building before I started my own short trek towards the gym.

"Party's tomorrow, looking forward – "Laura started, flicking the corners of the poster.

I snorted, cutting her off.

"Like hell am I looking forward to it," I grumbled.

I mean seriously, I'd sat through a thousand of these things, primarily as a peace keeper, even in the early days when I'd been playing a senior. But it was Alice's hobby. It was hard to deny it to her. It wasn't something she could just do in her spare time like Edward played the piano and Jake and Rose dismantled an engine. It was only every few months, at least. And it had the added benefit of giving us some kind of favourable status within the community.

That got me thinking. I hadn't really been fishing since we moved here. I was too caught up in paper work, getting the house ready, and for the last couple of weeks just being with the girl of my dreams. I'd have to make a date to take her before it got too cold. I felt my face redden. A date? But surely... it wouldn't be _that_ kind of date, right? Well, I wouldn't really have much of a choice if she wanted it to be. Which, the way things were going, I didn't really doubt she would.

I was sort of warming up to Laura. I could never just forgive and forget her "lost cause" comment, but I'd settled down enough for us to have important adult conversations regarding work. She was having concerns about a couple of the boys in school. One in particular was Aubrey Jenners. Apparently he hadn't been back to school since the first day and his dad was still calling him in sick with an undisclosed illness. I couldn't even remember what he looked like.

"I think the school should take it upon itself to go and check on Aubrey. He's had perfect attendance for 2 years," Laura announced as I was passing the staff table with Orla that lunch time.

I motioned for her to go and sit with the Cullens and I pulled up a seat across from Laura and Alasdhair, one of the English teachers.

"But what if he actually is just sick?" I said, shrugging.

"Seth has a point, Laura. You're probably over reacting," Alasdhair said, sharing an eye roll with me.

"They won't tell us what's wrong with him, don't you think that's a little strange?" Laura argued.

"Maybe it's something embarrassing," I mumbled, "something he...uhh... caught. If you know what I mean."

"We're all adults here. He shouldn't be ashamed of an STD."

I just about choked. "I would be!"

"Maybe give them till the end of next week. If there's no news, I'm sure it won't do any harm if someone drove by. By that point he'd need some make-up work taking over anyway," Alasdhair settled.

"Sounds like a fair deal. Now... if you don't mind me excusing myself... she has my food," I stood up to leave, my stomach growling in agreement.


	23. Chapter 23

Who You Calling Puppy?

"What do you make of that?" I said quietly to Edward as I sat at the table with them.

He merely shrugged and looked at Alice, who gave an exasperated sigh and glared at me. I ruined everything for the eight-ball. Edward smirked, stifling a laugh.

"No private conversations!" Alice hissed.

I turned my attention to my imprint. "You know Aubrey Jenners?" I asked.

She nodded; I felt a wave of shyness, something that occasionally happened when she became the centre of attention at the table.

Edward's mouth formed a small 'o' as a brick of realisation hit him in the face. He saw me looking and crammed an apple to his face to cover. Yeah, 'cause that wasn't suspicious, twinkle toes.

Orla seemed... off, I suppose, when we met at the car that afternoon. She wasn't upset or angry, it had been a pretty good day, she was just... awkward. Even a cheeky snuggle as we rounded the corner only gave her a bit of a buzz. Twirling her pen between her fingers, she gazed absentmindedly out of the window. It was something about this Aubrey kid, I knew that much.

She damn well knew I was going to corner her with a cuddle and a notepad. Before I'd even ripped my shirt off she was sat up at the bar, digging through her book bag for a textbook. I sighed. Was I allowed to put on a pushy parent act to get the goods? Oh, Seth. Don't be stupid. I knew she wouldn't be able to reject my conversation at bed time. It was like an unspoken house rule.

I flopped onto the couch and cracked open a can of bitter, settling on some comedy re-run. But of course, I wasn't really watching it. My eyes kept flicking over to Orla's hunched frame as she scowled and scribbled. Eventually, after catching me looking several times, she sent me a pleading look. My heart jumped a little at the chance to help my imprint, even with something like homework.

Leaning over the back of her stool, I rested my chin atop her head and let her point at the problems she was having difficulty with. Something like science or history or something actually interesting I could easily have helped her with. After a hundred years alone, you pick that stuff up. I'd barely even handled a calculator since I last posed as a student, some sixty years ago. We were pretty screwed over here.

"Rose is in your class, right?" I asked, giving up.

She nodded.

"Maybe have a study date this weekend?" my wolf flinched at "date", even though it was just homework. I was becoming so possessive.

Orla seemed to recoil at the idea also. I knew Rose took some getting used to, but was she really that bad?

"Should we have pasta for dinner?" I said softly, spinning her stool to face me and wrapping my arms around her.

She nodded against my chest and I took a moment to fill my senses with her sent and her touch. She was such a drug.

Orla stood, sliding under my arms and out of my embrace. It was a serious disadvantage of our height difference. Well, at least for me. I hovered behind her as she put the water on to boil and emptied a jar of sauce into a pan. She liked cooking. Jake had guessed it was part of her imprint bond to care for me, just as Emily had done for the whole pack. Either way, she was getting good. Though she maybe didn't have the portion sizes quite up to scratch yet.

Jake let himself in whilst we were still eating and Orla instantly handed him her half eaten plate, which he took easily.

"You shouldn't do that, you know," I said, to both of them.

Jake simply shrugged, hauling another forkful into his mouth.

"Skinny, skinny, skinny," I grumbled, reaching to squeeze Orla's ribs with one hand.

"At least she doesn't cost you much in board," Jake joked.

"She doesn't cost me anything in board, do you, princess?" I pulled her into my lap so she was sitting on just one of my legs, my arm holding her securely – the other still occupied eating.

I didn't even have a label for our relationship anymore. I certainly wasn't fatherly or brotherly like I'd assumed I would be, and all these cuddles were probably a lot more than "just friends". Although, neither of us had any intense sexual urges for the other. Ok, yes, I admit I still have to deal with myself in the shower. But hey, you can't judge me for that, right?

Orla gave a half smile and shook her head, though I knew the cost of her care was still a bit of a sore spot with her. She didn't understand yet just how much I wanted her here. How much I needed to have her close. I tickled her ribs to release a squeaky giggle, sending my heart fluttering. It was music to my ears. I gave her cheek a kiss, accidentally leaving a smear of tomato sauce.

"Um... you got a little... here," I stumbled, giving her face a cheeky lick which made her recoil in shock, but she smiled it off.

"Get a room guys, you're making me ill," Jake moaned.

I grasped Orla closer to me and shot Jake a sexy smile.

"No, no don't get a room. Urgh. You're like an animal, Seth."

Orla scruffed my hair in agreement and I gave a playful... but probably too realistic growl.

"What, like a dog?" I joked, lolling my tongue to the side of my mouth.

"More like an oversized wolf that was dropped on its head at birth." Jake winked.

"What do you think, honey? Do I make a good dog?" I said to Orla.

She nodded, giggling and scratching behind my ear. It even felt good as a human.

"Are you sure you weren't placed here to take care of him, not the other way around?" Jacob mocked.

I snuffled into Orla's chest and let her hold me. Jacob grabbed my arm, pulling me away.

"I'll run some of this puppy's energy off for you, kid,"

Jacob practically dragged me out of the house and we broke into a jog, heading towards the path we'd worn down into the small cluster of trees that surrounded the farm. We stashed our sweats in a small nook we'd scratched into a tree just inside the tree line and phased. But there was... there was something off. We weren't alone.


	24. Chapter 24

Payment

We could both see visions of swirling trees and an overwhelming thought of pure panic and horror.

_Can you hear me? _Jake called out mentally.

There was a brief blur of acknowledgement – our minds were definitely connected, but it was completely taken over by panic again.

Jake took charge, _I order you to sit down, stop and think clearly! _His Alpha voice almost knocked me over we were in such close proximity. I didn't even want to imagine what it was doing to whoever it was we were looking for.

The newcomer let out a howl and we took off in the direction of the sound. He could feel us coming. He wanted so desperately to run away but Jake's command had him pinned. We ran probably thirty miles at full speed. We soon picked up several trails the kid had caused by running in all directions, and we split up to try and track him down.

I kept watch of Jake's thoughts as I slowed to a jog with my nose to the ground. He hadn't found anything yet. My keen ears began to pick up scuffling and I noticed the surrounding area was pretty similar to that of the newbie's vision too. Jake hurried to join me and we approached the crumpled ball of grey fur together.

He was a little smaller than me. His grey fur streaked with mud and old scabs. He cowered, pressed against a tree with nothing but fear and confusion in his mind and he saw himself fully for the first time through our eyes.

_What's happening to me?_ He finally asked.

_We'll answer questions later. Right now we should probably get a little closer to home. Seth... we've been gone longer than usual. _Jake said, pushing the youngster to his feet with his large head.

My toes curled and I sought permission to head home. Orla would be panic stricken. Jacob let me go and I sprinted all the way to the tree line, half listening to their mental conversation as they jogged more slowly behind me. I got the gist of things. Jake was taking the kid to his house and would try and teach him to phase back. And then we'd start the hunt of figuring out how he'd come to phase in the first place.

Meanwhile, I'd got my pants on and was dashing to my house. My imprint bond pulling me closer and closer until finally I threw the door open and saw my girl curled on the sofa with the fleecy blanket from our... my bed. She scowled at me. I glanced at the clock. I was a whole _hour_ late.

Oops.

"You...uhh...urgh... I'm sorry. Had some... brother stuff..." I stuttered, finding it difficult to keep the truth from her.

Orla folded her arms and frowned, but her face was softening.

"Let me clean up and I'll make it up to you, alright?"

She nodded and I darted upstairs. As I showered, I could hear her getting into bed. I flinched at what she might have in mind for making it up to her...Gah.

I joined her in just my towel, but I'd made sure to tie it pretty tight. She was sitting cross legged on the bed in just her tiny pyjamas with the blanket over her shoulders. Her eyes bore into me as she hunched over her pad, contemplating what to say.

_I was worried. _She wrote eventually.

I smiled, "You don't need to worry about me."

She simply shrugged and patted the bed in front of her, where I obediently sat, mirroring her position. I was struggling to decide if I would prefer her to be able to scream and shout at me, rather than face the long silences as she wrote.

_You said you'd make it up to me._ She bit her lip tentatively.

I knew exactly what she wanted. I could feel the heat of her desire radiating off her body. Her usual scent had hints of lilies and chocolate, which I knew came from within her shorts.

I felt her body shudder as my fingers danced along her shin. She tingled with excitement, but I could also feel her aura of doubt. She knew she wouldn't get what she wanted, and it pained me to be unable to rectify that. I loved her so much. And just maybe,_ maybe_ she would one day love me back.


End file.
